Changing Kingdoms
by ghost of fantasy
Summary: In a futuristic earth, a prince of a cruel family of royalty is sent to a new planet, but when he gets there will he conquer it or protect it with a kingdom of his own.
1. prologue

Prologue: A New Conquest

BACKGROUND: On planet Earth, their lived humans, humans are what is known as the dominant race of the galaxy now a days, but Earth is not the same as you know it. In the year 2485, a family manage to overtake the government with their cunning skills and unchallenged influence over the planet, with the end of all republics, the people now turned to the family for aid which they did give at a cost. Within ten years the family took control of the planet and began their conquest of the galaxy as the first Monarchy family to control the world in the last one thousand years. Nowadays the family controls not only earth, but over twenty different planets, they couldn't be more proud, at least until the newly made queen birthed the new king a fine prince of the Earth.

"Look at him my love he is a healthy strong young child," A large man with a full brown beard, platinum titanium armored suit with a small black cape and long brown hair said.

He looked at a woman who had long blond hair flawless white skin, and wore a royal red robe with red slippers. "He sure is and one day he is going to be the new ruler of the galaxy," she replied.

"His place on the throne will be determined by me my love, I will have to see in time just what kind of a man he will grow into."the man said in a stern but proud voice.

"Of course my love, that is the way this family shall work when it comes to inheritance, but for now, what shall we call him my love?."the woman asked.

They were looking down in a cradle beholding their new baby boy with a blond patch of hair on his head and turquoise colored eyes, as the baby cued at his parents they were thinking of a name for the baby, then it hit the man.

"We are the first monarchy to rise in the last thousand years, so we will do the traditional name for a young prince, he will carry on his father's name "as prince Silas Jacobson cosmos the 2nd!" he announced proudly to his wife as he picked up his son, took him to their castle balcony and showed him off to make people, marvel at the new born prince.

PLANET EARTH 2515

In a heavily built titanium castle in Washington D.C the king and queen rest in their throne room while lazily choosing planets on a floating monitor to conquer. With a touch of their finger they would choose a planet and in mere minutes fleet of large battle ships in space would appear in a flash over the orbit of the planet and would attack the population from space with plasma weaponry, then the ships would land on the planet deploying soldiers to wipe out any who resisted and within a few hours the planet was conquered. This would make them smile a bit, but then they would grow bored of it and move on. Finally as they kept searching for planets, they had both switched to a specific planet that had oddly almost made their monitors go to complete static, this only intrigued them.

"My king, what on earth is that planet?" the woman asked the king earning a cocky smile from him.

"I do not know, but what ever it is, it is certainly a marvel if can interfere with our monitor system," he replied with interest.

"Should we conquer it?" she asked.

"Yes, but it is not going to be as easy as the others, If it's orbit can interfere with our monitors then who knows what it could do to the systems of our main battle frigates," he said in a serious tone.

"So what shall we do Silas?" she asked her king.

He began to go deep into his thought, finally after a solid five minute he came up with a plan. I got it, its a long shot, but It will pay off quite a bit."the king exclaimed.

"Squire!" the king shouted getting his squires full attention.

"yes your majesty," said the squire.

"I need you to find me a small vessel, preferably only able to hold a max of fifty, and it must run on a different sorce of energy."He viciously ordered.

" Yes your majesty."he said, before he could run off, the king stopped him.

"And bring me my son!" he shouted out

"Of course your majesty," he said as he left the throne room.

"Are you sure its a good idea Silas? our son has proven that he doesn't share the same kind of iron fisted control as we have."the queen questioned.

"I know, this will merely serve as a way to test him to see if has what it takes to be a Cosmos."He replied as he looked out the his large throne room window.

CASTLE BARRACK SPARRING GROUND

Meanwhile on the castle grounds a sparring session was going on between six guards in black titanium armor and plasma swords, and the prince of earth himself Silas. He was now a full grown twenty five year old man with short messy blond hair, turquoise colored eyes and a medium built body, he wore a gold crown with a blue gem in the center on his head and stood tall at six feet, five inches. He stared down the guards and smirked before speaking.

"All right men remember give me all you got, I can't improve if you don't push me as well as yourselves," he said in a confident tone.

"Yes sir!" they said in unison before charging full force with their clear green bladed plasma swords.

Prince Silas only closed his eyes and smiled listening to the men charge, as they got closer he listen to every noise the guards made and in a split second, he made his move. He jumped and flipped over the group of guards pulling a plasma sword out of the sheath on the lead guards back as he landed one guard reacted by turning and jumping for a hard downward slice only to be easily blocked by Silas who in returned kicked the guard in the gut hard knocking him to the dirt. Then in a flash two more guards attacked from both sides going for a horizontal slice in unison, but Silas didn't let it happen. He bent backwards almost ninety degrees dodging the double slice while in return slicing a deep cut into their exposed legs, and finished them by turning swiftly to them and drop kicking both in the head knocking them both out. He got up quickly with barely breaking a sweat he looked at the last three with a smile, before charging at them them swiftly and jumping in the air dodging blades. He landed behind two guards and grabbed both heads and knocking them together knocking them out, he then turned with his blade in his right hand only for it to be locked with the lead guard's sword, the remained locked on to each other only smiling at each other until the lead guard broke the silence.

"Very well done sir I'm impressed, but you once again show mercy to the men rather than take their lives." the guard said in a grunt.

"Thank you, and this is merely a sparring session, there is no need for blood shed," Prince Silas said in a calm tone.

"So what now your majesty, were both locked in combat pretty tight, I don't think either one of us are going to win this now, unless you soften up on us again." he said trying to sike out the prince, who only smiled.

"Oh really," he simply replied. The guard looked confused until he felt the sharp heat of plasma just barely touching the back of his neck, he just gave off a defeated smile.

"Damn I forgot you could do that sir," he said. The prince had telekineticly took another plasma sword from a knocked out guard and had it levitated to the back of the guards neck while they were both locked in combat, the lead guard finally lowered his sword in defeat and called for paramedics to pickup the other guards.

"Well done prince Silas I'm sure your father will be impressed with your results both in body and in mind," he said while going inside the barracks.

The prince only smiled as he grabbed a rag and wipe the small sweat from his head. When he was finished he was going to go inside only to bump in to the squire.

"Oh prince Silas there you are!" he exclaimed

"What is it squire?" he asked.

"Your father has requested that you meet with him in the throne room you majesty, its important," he said.

With that said the prince raced towards the throne room, curious of what the issue was and finally he made it to the throne room and opened the doors slowly. Upon entering he was greeted by his father who put a hand to his sons shoulder and smiled.

"Son, how are you doing, he asked

"Good father," the prince replied.

The king changed his smile to a dignified look."Good because I have a great mission for you and its going to require your patience and your influential talent," he said.

"What is it father, this isn't another ridiculous punishment task for being merciful with the guards again is it?" he said superstitiously.

"No not at all, Walk with me son," the king said gesturing to the door, as they walked out they both had smiles, and remained quiet for a solid minute.

"My son, this mission is important so I know only you and your best men can accomplish this," he said with a serious tone.

"What is it father?" he asked.

"Earlier we discovered a planet that appeared to be full of life, but when we got to close to its orbit to inspect it some bizarre energy source interfered with our spy monitors," he said.

"So what exactly does that mean?" the prince asked.

"The planet is too dangerous to send a fleet to take it, they will simply loose power and air ships will plummet like flies," the king said.

"So what is you ask of me father?" the prince asked.

The king just smiled."we are currently trying to put together a ship that only runs on pure electricity, and a crew of forty nine have already been put together for the ship, now all it needs is a wise and brave leader and a cunning warrior," he said with a low yet excited voice.

"You want me to lead the crew and go to this mysterious planet and some how conquer it," he guessed in a solemn tone.

"Exactly my son, just think of it as your ultimate test as a leader, and a true heir to the throne, all you got to do is go to the planet, find and take out all the main rulers of the planet and then you will be the ruler of the planet, so what do you say son, will you do this for your people and your kingdom?" King Silas asked his son.

Prince Silas looked deep in his thoughts for a moment before turning to his father."Yes...it will be done father," he answered earning a proud laugh from his father.

"HA HA HA that is great news son, I'll make a grand ruler out of you yet, but for now get some rest and get prepared, I'm sure we'll have everything together within a few days," he said proudly.

"Yes father,"the prince said before leaving for his room, leaving his proud father to enjoy his sons acceptance of the mission.

Now I will see if you have what it takes to lead with an iron fist and if you truly are a great leader some men say you are, my son."

**YOU KNOW THE DRILL REVIEWS FOLLOWERS FAVORS**

**ALL THAT STUFF AND WATCH A HUMAN CONQUEST BEGIN.**


	2. Chapter 1

Traveling To A New World

A Few days have past since the discovery of the new planet and with each day that past the prince got more restless and more curious about this new world. Finally the day had come, a ship that ran on pure electricity was made, It was about seventy feet long and thirty feet wide, complete with laser rather than plasma guns and a hyper drive for light speed travel. The prince stood next to his father on a balcony looking over the completed ship in the hangars, he now had a black suit and tie with light titanium armor underneath, he kept his own plasma sword hidden in his suit and a plasma gun in a holster in his right side, he sighed proudly before turning to his father.

He then sighed."Well...This is it father, this will be the first of many of my great achievements, i promise you this," he said.

His father smiled back."Yes it shall and with it, our conquest will become stronger than ever before," he replied with pride, he then sighed. "Well lets not waste any time there's a crew on that ship waiting for their leader to guide them," he finished.

As they began to walk down to the hangar, the prince suddenly began to have his doubts about this, for his good nature has always been in question since he was a child, he did want to make his father proud, but he didn't feel like he had the heart to take the homes of other creatures just for their own selfish desires, suddenly he casts those thoughts aside and walked by his fathers side, hoping this would be quick and painless for him. They both traveled down to the hangar with silent smiles on their faces, as they reach the hangar crew members dropped their cargo and saluted upon the king and prince's arrival.

"At ease men, you already know what is going on, you are all going to a planet that is not as easy to conquer as we thought, this conquest is going to take time, patience, and leadership," the king said gesturing to his son. "This mission will be lead by none other than my son and your prince of the earth, Silas, whatever he says go's, disobey him and you will be put in chains, should you impede on the mission or betray, and my son won't hesitate to severe your head off and throw it into deep space," is that clear men, he ordered fiercely.

"Sir Yes Sir!" the crew said in unison.

"Good, now back to work!" he ordered. The king then placed his hand on the prince shoulders and said "their all yours my son," he said as he left.

When the king left the prince turned back to the crew and smiled "All right men, for starters most of what my father says about me and the things that i would do are for the most part...untrue, I am not the vicious iron fisted man he would like you to think of me as,"the prince started. "Make no mistake, I do know what must be done and I will do what i must when it comes to insubordination, but I can already see that i have a fine and loyal crew at my side and i will be putting my faith into you all, don't let my faith be in vain men, now then...lets finish loading supplies and be ready to launch this ship into space!" he commanded with authority.

"Yes sir!" the all cheered. The crew got finished with the cargo and were at all stations while the prince was at top deck looking out the front at the skies he was soon going to meet, with that, an announcement came on ordering all men to buckle up and prepare for launch. The prince sat down in his chair as the count down began and look to the sky with ambition.

Suddenly the announcement came on."Counting down, in 5...the men began to grip their chairs...4...the engines began to heat up and roar with power...3...2...1." And as the count down ended, all but prince Silas closed their eyes as the ship launched right out of the hangar and shot up at the sky, as the crew yelled and cursed, the prince only smiled with excitement as they were already almost out of the atmosphere. After the a bumpy start through the atmosphere, It was finally cleared as they entered space, As the ride smoothed out the crew slowly unbuckled their seat belts and marveled at the sight of pure space, after taking in the sights the prince took a breath and got out of his seat, he then looked at the pilot of the ship and smiled.

"Now that that's over with, set a course for this new planet." he said with a smirk.

The pilot complied and immediately activated the hyper drive to go to Light speed, it only took a minute for the ship to make the jump and go right into Light speed, with that said and done, Silas rubbed off a little sweat before turning to his admiral of the ship.

"So my friend how long till we make it to this planet?" the prince asked with ambition.

"Not long your majesty, an hour at the very most," he said.

"Good, then how about we past the time by eating like kings, for god sake I'm hungry, are you!" he announced to the crew earning a cheer from all the crew members."Then lets eat!"

In the mess hall the prince chose to sit with the crew and share a laugh, and ideas for the new world, just the thought of him being on his first conquest, It also filled him with a sense of nervousness and also with a bit of guilt."Why must we continue to take worlds when we have already enough systems to create a galactic empire? what will i see on the planet? how hostel will the inhabitants be? Should this even be done?" Suddenly his train of thought was interrupted by one man with a British accent.

"Ahoy your majesty, what do think we'll find on this planet your father has such interest in?"the man asked

The prince smiled solemnly at the question, for even he didn't know why they had to take another world."I do not know my friend, personally i think we have had enough of all the chaos and conquests in the world, but my father...his endless hunger for power is certainly a bother men, no matter what he says...I have to honestly say i don't agree with what he does."the prince said with a slight sad tone.

The crew to the prince's surprised seemed shock by how different the prince was from his father, rather than resent him, they have actually seem to sympathize with him, suddenly one young man came up behind him and stood at attention."Sir? permission to speak?"he asked.

"Granted."the prince replied.

"I want to be honest with you sir, I was forced to come on this mission by your father unless i wanted my head parted from my body, in fact many of us are here by force."the young man pointed out.

The prince rose a brow to this and looked the young man in the eye."What is your name?"he asked.

"Randy sir."the man replied.

"And how old are you?"the prince questioned.

"Eighteen sir."Randy replied.

The prince nodded in response and turned to the rest of the crew."Men! how many of you are here by force."he announced. After a minute, a whole lot of the crew rose their hands and this shocked the prince greatly."how many of you are under the age of eighteen?"To his surprise several crew members rose their hands, including one young lad who the prince could tell was at most sixteen."Strange, and just when i thought my father couldn't be any worst."Men! I wish to apologize for you all being forced into this mission, I was completely unaware of this, but rest assured I will be having a talk with my father about this appalling use of minors when we are finish here, this i promise you men."

With the crew now happy, cheerful and in better spirits thanks to the princes understanding, the prince and crew returned to eating his dinner, and after that chose to have a glass of red wine while the rest of the crew drank beer in mugs, as they all finished their drinks an announcement came on and gave the men the news that the prince was waiting for.

"ALERT ALERT! coming out of light speed and orbiting mysterious planet, all hands on deck men," said the announcement.

The prince and crew were immediately out of their seats and heading towards the bridge, and upon entering they were greeted by the sight of the planet, It was very colorful and had a lot more land then sea, from what the scanners picked up It was certainly full of life and knowing this was getting Silas excited as he turned to his crew.

"Strap yourselves in crew! and prepare to go into the planets orbit, lets see if this electric vessile can survive this strange world," he ordered.

"Yes sir!" they said in unison

With that said the prince sat in his chair and turned to the admiral with a serious look."Admiral contact my father and tell him were in orbit over the planet and were about to go in," he ordered.

"Yes your majesty," he replied and walked off.

The prince then looked back towards the front windows to look at the planet, then he sighed and smiled a bit."Well...we came this far...lets get this over with," he said quietly and solemnly.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 2

A New Worldly Welcome

Mean while, down on the planet there laid a country, the country of "Equestria" and in this land their was a city known as Canterlot. Within Canterlot was a castle and within it lied to royal pony sisters, one was princess Celestia, a tall alicorn with a pearl white coat, a light rainbow mane and tail that flowed without wind and a cutie mark of the sun on her flank, she wore a gold crown on her head, a gold necklace with a purple gem in the center and golden shoes on her hooves. The other pony sister was princess Luna, she was a smaller alicorn with a midnight blue coat, a mane and tail with the same color only with stars and it was also flowing without wind as well, she also had black spot on her flank along with a cutie mark of the crescent moon. she had a black crown on her head, a black neckless with the crescent moon on it and silver shoes on her hooves. They were looking out of their throne room window down on their kingdom, smiling at their cities' prosperation they were filled with an alluring sense of pride, but suddenly their moment was interrupted by a deep and dark sense of foreboding.

"Sister! did you feel that as well" Princess Luna spoke.

Celestia looked at her with a serious look, "yes and what ever It is, It's not friendly" she said with a look of worry now.

"What must we do? where is it even coming from?" Luna asked ambitiously.

"I don't know what to do, but what i do know is that is approaching from high in the sky and It is something we have never seen before" she said glaring at the sky.

"So what will we do sister?" Luna asked.

"We must make haste and go to where this new foe is arriving and destroy it before, It makes its way to our lands soil" she said as she began to walk out with her sister.

"Guards! we will need your assistance incase things get out of hoof up there" she ordered to two gray Pegasus guards in gold armor.

"Yes! princess" they said as they followed the princesses out of the castle.

* * *

In Orbit Over Equestria

"Steady boys just keep her steady!" prince Silas called out to his crew as they were traveling through the planets orbit. He turned to his admiral who immediately gave the prince the update.

"Sir! we are almost through the atmosphere and the ship is still holding" the admiral said with a smile full of pride.

"excellent lets keep this up" the prince said happily.

The ship continued to shake and rumble as it went through the atmosphere and it was starting to make the crew panic, the prince in return gritted his teeth, only to have his bravery rewarded by the lushes sight of clouds and the feeling of the ship going from rough to smooth. In that moment the men raised in a cheer as they realized that they cleared the atmosphere and were merely flying high over a sea of clouds, the men then turned to their prince who had got up and laughed proudly with them as they then applauded his bravery and leadership.

"Well done your majesty! we made it" the british man from dinner cheered.

The prince only maintained a smile as he looked at his men, "well done to all of you as well men, they will be singing songs about you once were finished here" the prince said in return as he sat down. "Now then lets find a source of life and see if they are willing to surrender quietly or with force" he finished earning another cheer from his men.

The ship was cruising along the sky and inside the men were singing songs as they cruised, the prince only sat in his chair and listened to the they were floating away the admiral was lazily looking at the scanners for signs of life, and after an hour they got what they were looking for. The scanner suddenly went hay wire beeping rapidly at something far ahead in the distance, this spike of life spook the admiral as well as shock the prince out of his tranquil state.

"Prince Silas! the scanners are picking up a lot of life about five hundred meters forward and five thousand feet below us" the admiral said.

"Lets send out a camera drone and lets see what we found" the prince said as he pushed a button on the right arm of his chair, sending out a small drone.

Then drone decended before speeding towards the source of life, it maintained a distance as it blinked red and sent a signal to the ship that it found something. Back at the ship the prince got the signal and quickly brought up the screen that they use to see through the drones camera. When the picture came up, the prince as well as the crew were astonished at what they were seeing, a colorful looking castle and city perched on a mountain. The prince regained his composure and replaced his amazement with confidence.

"Well I must say that is quite the kingdom, set a course for it be ready to fight, just incase" he said with a smile. But before the men could mobilize the, "BOOM" ship was suddenly hit by a large yellow blast that shook the entire vessel like a leaf. The alarm began to ring telling the crew that they were in trouble, and they went into their battle stations.

"What the hell was that!" the prince yelled.

"Some weird source of energy sir! we don't know where it came from though" the admiral replied.

The prince frowned angrily at the sky and pressed a button that sent a signal to the drone to investigate. It didn't take long for the drone to lock on to four bizarre figures behind the ship before zooming in quietly, as it got a good look at the assailants and sent a signal to the ship, the prince got the signal and immediately brought the screen up only to have his mind blown away by what came up. He was met with the sight of two winged ponies with horns glaring at them and two gray ponies with wings and golden armor next to the prince watched them, he then noticed the tallest one's horn was glowing yellow and with it another beam of yellow was blasted at them, the prince was only able to widen his eyes as the beam closed in.

"HOLY SH-" the prince began as the beam hit the ship and began surging through the ship. As the beam went through the ships interior it killed a few men that came in contact with it, finally it found its true target as it rose from the prince's chair and surged through the prince. After a minute of shocking the prince fell back down into his chair causing some men to panic.

"What the hell just happened!" one man said.

"I don't know it appears the prince is out cold" another replied.

It was at that moment that the admiral rose up and took control, "easy know men the prince will be fine, for now lets focus on finding a place to land" he said while looking at the screen at the approaching targets, "but while we are landing, return fire on those targets!" he finished loudly.

The ship began to fire lasers at the ponies as the ship began to descend forcefully to the ground. While dodging laser the tall pony was about to blast another beam at the ship, causing the admiral to yell out "brace for Impact"! he yelled as the beam was closing in on the ship. It was at that moment that the prince's eyes snapped open and he began to glow yellow, with a grunt and lift of his arms he threw up a yellow shield and the shield deflected the beam right back at the ponies, the ponies dodge but were in shock at what they saw, giving the humans a chance to escape behind the mountain.

As they plummeted towards an open plain the prince told the crew to prepare for impact, they all complied and buckled up waiting for the ship to crash, with their eyes after one last glimpse at the plain they were speeding over, the prince closed his eyes as he felt the vicious jolt of the ship hitting and grinding across the plain, he finally lost conciousness as everything went dark and the crashing noises stopped.

**IS THIS THE END OF THE HUMANS?**  
**YEAH RIGHT! KEEP READING AND JOINING**  
**THE STORY.**


	4. Chapter 3

The prince awoke in the dark with only a blinking red light as his only source of light, he began to look around and was shamed and sad to see crew members scattered and dead. As he began to grief he was then given relief by the sound of people walking around. With a little effort he managed to lift up a piece of metal that had him pinned and threw it aside. With his head pounding he slowly walked through the remains of the ship, It started to get dark and this slowed his walk, feeling agitated he gritted his teeth and clenched his fist in fury, suddenly a yellow illuminating light engulfed the entire enviroment around him making it easy to see. The prince became amazed and curious to where this light came from, then he felt a warm sensation in his hands, when he looked down at them he was in shock at what he saw. His hands were glowing in a yellow energy unfamiliar to him, he then began to wave them in curiosity and in return began to levitate things he couldn't normally levitate with his regular telekinesis, he was starting to have fun with his power until he remembered that he needs to look for what was left of the crew, but as he walked away using the new powers he had for a light he smiled at his hands.

"I don't know what the hell this is, but I think I'm going to enjoy this" he said as he continued towards the noise.

* * *

Mean while in the sky near Canterlot, the royal sisters and their pegasi guard flew around in search of the fallen vessel, It wasn't long before Luna broke the silence.

"What troubles you sister?" she asked.

Celestia appeared to actually be angry as if somepony or someone has personally done her wrong, "Luna this has now become a serious matter, whatever was in that strange machine It used magic to defend itself and the magic it used wasn't just any magic it used, "It stole and used my magic against us!" she exclaimed.

Luna was now dumbfounded and full of disbelief as was the guards, "But that's impossible, how is that even possible? How do you know that it stole your magic?" Luna said clearly worried.

Celestia lowered her head in shame, "I feel weak and my magic feels as if half of it is gone, that is why we must find that machine and find out what kind of creatures are running it and find out what they have done with it" she said in a serious tone, finally her prayers were answered.

"Princess look the machine!" yelled one of the guards.

All four looked over the mountain and found the ship wrecked up on the plains behind their city, as they watched over the ship that was now smoking from the damage it took, Celestia turned to Luna.

"Sister I need you to take the guards and investigate and see what you can find in that wrecked, I still feel weak, I will just get in the way at this point" Celestia said showing that she can barely fly anymore.

Luna nodded, "yes sister you just go back to the castle and save your strength" Luna said as she flew off towards the wreck with the guards, leaving Celestia to fly back to the castle.

* * *

The prince was navigating through the wreck until he saw a light and began to run towards It, when he reached the end of the light he was relieved to see not only the admiral, but also five survivors of the crash, with his arrival the men then rushed towards the prince.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" they all exclaimed as they bowed to their prince.

"Rise my faithful subjects" he said with pride to his men, causing them to rise.

"Sir! I'm sorry we did not find you sooner we were in the midst of finding survivors and, well that's when you found us" the admiral said with solemn.

"We are glad we found you sir" said one of the men that was clearly Russian.

"Thank you and sorry to say, but I think we are the only ones now" he said sadly.

"God help us" said the british man.

The prince then smiled and decided to try to pick up the mens spirits, "don't worry men we will have our revenge on the creatures responsible for this act, but for now lets gather supplies and head for some sort of civilization" he ordered.

"Yes sir!" they all saluted and said in unison.

Before they could begin, the princes hands began to glow and then he got the feeling, something was coming, as he head towards a large hole that was large enough to go through he heard his men call out.

"Where you going?" they called.

"Keep packing supplies and hurry I think we're going to have company!" he replied back quietly.

When he made it to the hole he looked out and his fears were answered, three of the pony like creatures had landed twenty feet from where he was and were slowly walking towards them. In a flash the prince hid behind a wall and swallowed his fear, he then signaled his men that he was going to hold them off until they were done packing, they forcefully saluted in fear for their prince as the prince peeked out see the creatures only ten feet from the hole, then the unimaginable happened, one of the pony creatures "spoke".

"You go in first" said the blue horned and winged pony gesturing to a guard on her left.

The prince couldn't believe his eyes but swallowed his amazement when he saw one of the grey ponies in gold armor approached the hole, the prince hid against the wall as the pony entered slowly and reluctantly missed Silas to the side as he saw the creatures packing supplies, before the guard could even gasp, he was grabbed and dragged to the side of the entrance and was put in a choke hold and with a jolt of his arm the prince broke the ponies neck killing the guard instantly and laid him against the wall.

"Sweet dreams A-hole" he said still angry at the ponies for their attack, he then heard the lead pony speak again.

"What happened in their, go found what happened" the pony said giving herself away as female,

"Yes princess" the second guard said as he drew his sword, intriguing the prince in the process.

"Wait a minute" Silas said before looking at the guard he killed, then he saw a sword in the guards holster and this made him smile, "oh this is going to be good" he said as he drew the sword and wielded it like a pro, he then positioned himself at the edge of the hole just as the guard entered, he quickly looked around only to be surprised by the prince.

"Hello" the prince simply said as he thrusted the sword through the guard's chest and lifting him up before throwing him right in front of his men so they could spit on him "which they did".

"Alright now how to deal with this princess" he thought, but before he could think he heard her approaching the hole, he then turned around just to hear her again.

"What is going on in there, what is taking you guards so long?" she yelled furiously.

She was about to enter the ship, but before she could step inside, she was met with the sight of a fist before getting hit by it in the muzzle, the force of the punch sent her flying away from the ship. She landed hard but managed to get up just in time for the prince to reveal himself, he began to stare her down and in return she did the same.

"What in the name of the elements are you?" she said with a growl.

The prince just smirked at her before giving an extremely angry look, "A CREATURE THAT YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE F***ed WITH!" he roared before charging at her. She attempted to stop him by levitating him, but her magic failed to even make him flinch, she then blasted dark blue magic at him, but he just went through it like it was nothing. Luna was now confused as she was punched again to the ground and kicked in the gut hard, she groaned in pain as she was then grabbed by the neck and lifted up high in the air and was gagging for air, suddenly she noticed he was glowing yellow and that was what was helping him fight, then it struck her as she recognized what that familiar magic was.

"YOU!" she said, "you are the one who stole my sisters magic".

The prince just smiled as he looked at his glowing hand, "so that's what this is huh, well then when you see your sister again tell her I said thanks for the "magic" he said. He then reared his arm back and with massive force threw the pony all the way back towards the mountain, she screamed as the prince merely waved goodbye.

"Have a nice flight!" he called out.

It was at this time that his men emerged from the hole with a ton of supplies, cheering at his victory over the ponies, "all right sir we got everything we could carry with ease" said the admiral.

"Good lets head north, before the drone went out it found a small village north of here, now lets hurry before that pony princess comes back with more guards" he said as he started walking north.

"Yes sir!" they all said in unison as they followed him leaving their crashed ship for good.

**GO SILAS, ANYWAY KEEP READING MY FRIENDS**.


	5. Chapter 4

The Village

Back at Canterlot princess Celestia sat on her throne upset and weak, she had just barely been able to lower the sun and now she couldn't even stand up, her magic had been cut in half by the prince who mysteriously absorbed it in their previous battle. It was now that she had begun to worry about her sister "Luna" who she had dispatched to find the humans and the one who stole her magic. She was ready to send out a search party before hearing faint screaming coming from outside, she ordered the guards to help her to the window for she was now too weak to move. As they neared the window the screaming became louder and louder until finally, right as they made it to the window something smashes through it and slams into Celestia sending them both to the ground. When the dust cleared It was revealed to be princess Luna who appeared to have a broken nose and a bruised up face from the landing. Celestia was then raised up only to see her sister battered and injured, she ordered the guards to help her on her hooves as she began to speak.

"Luna my dear sister what has happened to you"!? she exclaimed in fear, Luna finally opened her eyes but was in a daze and needed to be held up by the guards.

"I...I saw them...these creatures...they were too strong, their leader killed the guards, he stole your magic sister", she manage to breath out before loosing conciousness.

"Luna! somepony get her a doctor and hurry", Celestia exclaimed as she then fell to the ground due to her weak state, and me as well, she finished as her and her sister were taken to a doctor.

EIGHT MILES FROM CRASH SITE

Prince Silas and his party of six were now traveling to a village that was thought to be a safe place to regroup and plan the next move. In their haste they did not pack much food so breaks were short and quick, the prince was taking the new world in and was enjoying the sights, from the colorful landscape, to the wild life such as birds, rabbits, beavers and even bears, he did not know why the bear did not attack them, but it certainly gave the men a good fright. During their walk he had told them where his new power came from and what it was along with the weird talking ponies he encountered including the strange princess he defeated and sent home and in return they had given their names and life stories to him, The humans were hungry, but not deterred even when the last of the food appeared to be gone, they still kept their faith in the prince knowing that he would finally pull through for them, and after days of traveling, their wait was over.

"LOOK! Its the village", exclaimed the Russian man.

They looked down at the plains and spotted a small gray village surrounded by a weak looking wooden wall and a small wooden gate at the front, the village was only a mile away at the most.

"Well done, excellent observation Sergei" the prince said now knowing the Russians name.

The men cheered as they ran down the plains like happy barbarians ready to pillage, including the prince. As the men neared the village entrance their cheers turned to silence and confused looks as they beholded the village. The village appeared to be damaged, ran down, grey and pillaged as it was merely a stream of small homes and a fancy mansion like house at the top of a long white staircase. The men then turned and saw a bunch of gray ponies such as stallions, mares, colts and fillies wearing rags and appeared to look depressed and hungry as they walk the streets in slow misery.

"Hello, strange creatures". The men quickly turned to see a black unicorn stallion with a gray mane and tail and a cloak waving to them. "Welcome to the "village of Ironclad", "sorry to disappoint you but if its food you are searching for, I am afraid you won't find any here" he said weakly.

"What the hell happened here" Silas said.

"Oh we have always been like this, we were abandoned by our former ruler, "Prince Blueblood". "He left us because we did not give him everything he wanted, so one day he just left us here to rot, and it was said that he told his aunt Celestia of our conflict and she chose never to let the sun shine on our village again and since then we were no longer able to prosper from Canterlot trades and our crops died due to lack of sunlight, we wish there was a way". But most of us have already given up on life and chose to die" he said earning sympathetic looks from the humans.

"Sounds like this Bluebloods a real arsehole" said the british man.

"Yes and this Celestia is obviously a cold hearted wretch" said Sergei

The prince then gave concern for the names that the stallion spoke of, "just who is this princess Celestia you speak of, I find myself intrigued" Silas said.

The stallion sighed and began to explain, "princess Celestia along with her younger sister princess Luna are the two rulers of the country of Equestria and it has always been that way for thousands of years" he started as he lit up his horn to show them a magical projection of the princesses. when their images came up Silas instantly recognized the younger one as the princess he fought at the crash site.

"HOLY SHIT" the prince exclaimed. "Thats the pony I fought at the crash, so that makes this one the sister she mentioned" he said as he gestured from Lunas image to Celestia's.

"Really, I never thought anypony or anything could ever win against the rulers of Equestria, you must be quite the gifted one" the stallion commented. "Any way they rule over the land by controlling the sun and moon, without them the world would be thrown into chaos, so its not like we can force them to help us".

"That sounds interesting, Thank you, and thanks for the information kind stallion" said the prince

The stallion then smiled, "if you are looking for a place to rest on the other hoof, there is a mansion at the top of those royal steps where our former ruler use to stay and if you are interested I am sure somewhere in the mansion lies a secret stash of bits and finally there is a library you can use if you want to learn more on magic, i can tell you have a magical talent about you" he offered.

"Thank you again kind stallion" the prince said.

The stallion frowned again before heading back into the village, leaving the men to take in the information.

"Well this place is a dump", said a man with brown hair wearing a repair mans suit.

"Shut up Randy" said the admiral.

The men were now looking at the village with dirty looks and arguing about why they came here.

The prince instead of looking disgusted had a curious look on his face as he tried to assess the situation, "ENOUGH BICKERING! now listen I need you all to stay close and mind your manners, these ponies have hard times in this place already" he ordered.

"Yes sir"! they all said startling the ponies a bit.

They began to walk through the village seeing the weak buildings crumble giving off the signal that they were about to collapse, as they continued to walk towards the mansion they started getting curious and fearful looks from the ponies, suddenly the british man was tugged at the pants leg by a small fillie in a cloak, she had a gray coat, a grey mane and tail, and gray eyes. "P-Please sir could I trouble you for a bit or food" she asked in a weak voice. The man frowned in disbelief at a pony pestering him for things he does not have, "what do look like to you little pony, a gold mine, get the bloody hell out of"...

"JASON"! the prince shouted making the man stand at attention

"Sir" Jason said.

"I said mind your manners, that doesn't mean scare them to death".

"Sorry sir".

The prince then walked over to the fillie that was now shaking from Jason's out burst, he kneeled down and lifted the fillies head up and smiled, "Its alright little one, we won't harm you" he said in a gentle voice.

She looked at him with wonder as she then notice the crown upon his head, "Are you a prince"? she asked.

"Why yes I am little one", he replied as he slowly pulled out an apple he was saving, "here you are, a nice apple, you can have It", he offered.

She took it slowly and began to eat it, then she noticed that the humans were heading towards the mansion, wait! she called to the humans making them turned to her, "are you here to stop our village from dying"?

The prince was surprised by this question and looked deep into his thoughts, he then smiled at the small fillie, "perhaps" he simply replied before leaving with the men again.

The humans then began to converse on what the prince was thinking and what he was up to, "sir what do ya got cooking up in that head of yours sir"? Jason asked. "What ever it is it has something to do with what that little pony said" replied Sergei. "I will explain everything tonight when we get settled in at this mansion" the prince said.

The humans made it all the way up the stairs to the big building, smiling at its size and fancy outward appearance, as the men burst through the doors to explore the house, the admiral came to the prince with a serious look on his face.

"I can't believe this prince Blue blood gave this place up, So what are you up to sir"? "I know it has to do with this village and whatever it is I am behind you the whole way sir" he said.

"Thank you daniel", he replied to the admiral, "and lets just say I see great potential in this village and I think it may serve as a way to turn the balance into our favor, just make sure the men meet me here at nightfall and I will go over the plan with you all" he ordered.

"Right away sir" said admiral Daniel.

The prince and admiral then smiled as they went inside to join the rest of their men to explore their "new home".

**NEXT CHAPTER MARKS THE TRUE BEGGINING**  
**OF THE LONG STORY**


	6. Chapter 5

Celestia watched out the infirmary window, contemplating the issue at hand. "Who were these strange creature? How had they stolen my magic? She shook her head to rid it of the thought, her long mane beating about as she did so. "_What is happening here?"_ She thought to herself. "_Why are these things coming after us?"_ With a hefty sigh she turned around.

As she did so, a white philly with a blue mane and tail, glasses, and a medical bag for a cutie mark came trotting into the room. "Princess?" She asked kindly with gleaming eyes. "Your sister is awake."

Celestia hurried to the room in which her sister was being kept. But when she arrived, it was not to a sight she had wanted to see. True enough, her sister was awake. But the pain Luna must have felt would have been great. Her face was beaten, bloody, and bruised. Her leg was in a sling. What sort of person would do this?

"Sister." Luna began weakly. "Please, sister," Lunas eyes looked scared and full of questions. "You must not go after them on your own. They are very dangerous."

"Luna, what happened? What are they? How did they do this to you?" Celestia looked at her sister in confusion.

"I don't know. They stand on two legs. The only hair they have is on their heads, they wear strange clothes and have no cutie marks. On top of that, they're strong and have such advanced gadgets that you wouldn't believe." Luna breathed deeply before looking her sister in the eyes. "And the one who stole your magic wore a crown. He was royalty."

* * *

Ironclad mansion

The Sun had gone down and all the men were now seated at the table on the balcony overlooking the plains that spread in every direction all the way to Canterlot, the men had waited patiently for their prince who had things to discuss, finally he arrived and with his arrival they stood at attention, as the prince began.

"Gentlemen, as you no doubt can figure out for yourselves, we are now trapped on this planet, but never fear for in time, my father will grow worried and send a search party for us, but for now I beleive that we could take advantage of this village, turn it into our base for our campaigne to this world" the prince exclaimed loudly. The group of men went silent at the princes plan, finally sergei stood at attention to speak.

"Your highness," Sergei began, scratching his bald head that shined in the dull moonlight shining on the balcony. "You think this would work?"

"I'm telling you, Sergei. When we don't send word to my father, he will come looking for us." The prince walked to the edge of the balcony and looked out over the village, his hands grasped behind his back. "Until then, we will make this Ironclad our new home. We will build it up. Revive it. And in the end, they will side with us against these princesses. "We will rebuild our army in ponies."

"And til then, we can stay safe from those pretty, princess ponies, aye?" Chuckled Jason.

Prince Silas chuckled as well, nodding his head and returning to his seat. "More than you realize, Jason. But even if we weren't, do you really think they would want to face us again after what happened at the crash site?"

They all began to laugh heartily, except the prince who just nodded at his men.

"Sir, if you please," a younger Irish boy of maybe 16 began. "What will we do about food in the meantime?"

Silas nodded at the boy. "What's your name, boy? Why were you sent on this journey?"

"My name is Maverick, Sir. Best damn farmer on Earth I am." He said, nodding with content at his known status. "Your father recruited me because my own father bragged of my strength and talent for farming, I don't know why the king found that interesting, but next thing I know, I'm signed up as one of your crew" the boy explained in a nervous tone.

"Glad to have you, Maverick. You can help the ponies. With their supplies and your skills, I'm sure you can help them make something grow." Silas smiled knowingly at the boy.

"But sir," He began. "The pony at the gate said the sun doesn't shine here. You can't grow crops without the sunshine."

"You leave that to me, Just focus on the crops." Silas said, standing and leaving the room.

He looked around the main hall, searching for a sign of the library that had been mentioned. Perhaps he could use these new found powers of his to help the crops. He thought as he wandered the hall, opening a large set of doors and revealing a multitude of books covering the entire room.

Silas didn't waste any time, going straight to work looking through the books, stopping when he hit one in particular. "_Celestia:Pony Princess of The Sun"_ He read the title out loud and narrowed his eyes with a grin. He gathered several other books, including those on magic, before taking the stack to a large bedroom to study.

Some of the men, worried about their prince took to spying on him. Sergei, along with Jason, Admiral Daniel, Randy, Maverick, and an older man of about 50 named Ulfric who grew up in the mines with his father, peaked through the doors at their prince. They watched as the prince held his hand out the opened window. A vein was visible on Silas' forehead and he appeared to be struggling. But then something caught their attention. It was the sun.

The sun had began to rise many, many hours before it was supposed to. The men all stared in disbelief as they shifted their attention from the sky, to their prince, and back again.

The prince turn to see his crew staring at him and smiled in return, " gets some rest now! this Celestia will take control of the sun again soon, and in the morning, gather everypony in the village and bring them to the center of the village, so we can appeal to these ponies with gifts such as this" he ordered as he gestured back at the sun and wore a wicked smile.

The crew saluted and immediately ran to alert the ponies of the good news that was to come.

* * *

"Princesses!" A guard ran through the infirmary, trying to find the sisters. He threw open the door, startling the two.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Princess Celestia asked, narrowing her eyes at the guard.

"I apologize for the interruption Princess, but there's something you have to see." The guard rushed to the small window in the room, drawing the thick, black curtain back to reveal the rising sun.

Celestia stood up, jaw agape with disbelief. "My god..." She walked slowly to the window, squinting into the sun. "This is worse than I imagined." She turned toward the door. "I will return, sister." With that she swept out of the room, trying with all her might not the let show how weak she was still feeling.

She reached the balcony in the main room before she had to sit down. But still, Celestia had to try. The yellow magic swirled around her horn and toward the sky as she tried to make the sun set once more. But it was then that she noticed where the sun was hovering. "Ironclad?" She narrowed her eyes in confusion as she continued using the rest of her strength to lower the sun and raise the moon once more.

**This chapter was brought to you by Ghost of A Faulted Being. Over-protective older sister of Ghost of Fantasy.**


	7. Chapter 6

The Appealment

The prince had awoke in his fancy new bed, with a stretch and a yawn he crawled out of bed and went to a bathroom he layed out his clothes and took a quick shower when he got out he looked out the window at the gray dawn seing that Celestia had risin the sun every where, but Ironclad. He then smiled as he turned his sights towards the village, "don't worry my new subjects, soon you will no longer have back everything Celestia has taken from you" he said as he began to dress himself, he started with his tianium armor, he then threw on his suit over his armor and combed his hair, he did one last overall check before leaving the bathroom.

Meanwhile his six crew men were at the bottom of the stairs slowly, but surley bringing all the villagers together. I hope the prince knows what he's doing" Jason commented.

"Of course he knows what he is doing, he knows our talents and he knows how all seven of us can work with these ponies to make this place into a strong base, but first we must appeal and empower them with hope and that is why doing this" Daniel explained.

"Why are we bothering ourselves with this shithole?" Randy asked in a disrespectful tone.

"Because if the prince can see potential then he knows what he is talking about! so stop whining and gather ponies!" Sergei commanded.

Finally a max of one hundred fifty ponies were gathered in front of the steps, they all had faces that went from sad, confused, curious and nervous. The crew men were lined up in front of them in a solid line formation, It was then that Daniel stepped forward, "Ponies of Ironclad! I know you have mixed feelings about us coming in here and making ourselves comfortable while you all were left to wallow in misery! but last night as we looked upon you sad ponies, with sympathy and gult, our prince and leader told us that not just the village, but everyone of YOU! has great potential to do great things, to become strong ponies, to help raise your village from a run down settlement to a powerful kingdome in the future" the admiral announced, he then saw the ponies gossip in curiousity and interest in the matter he then smiled. "Don't just beleive me, now hear from our glorious leader, "Prince Silas Jacobson cosmos!" he shouted as he directed the ponies attention to the top of the stairs.

The prince magically appeared, shocking all the ponies and the crew at the same time, he then gradually walked down the steps looking around to the audience his men had warmed up for them. As he was decending surprisingly all the ponies bowed to the prince, as if he was a member of royalty, he smiled as he reached the bottom, he then signaled his men to make room and rose his hands in the air to gain their attention.

"Rise kind ponies" he said making them get up from their bowing, "first off I thank you for the kind gesture of bowing to me, as you have heard and seen I am a member of royalty" he said gesturing to his crown, but how about we start of by introducing ourselves to you, I am prince Silas cosmos, the eir to the throne of planet earth. These are my faithful subjects" he said gesturing to the men, "we are creatures known as humans and we are the dominant species of the galaxy, we had humbly came to your planet for research on your kind and were cruely attacked by the one you know as princess Celestia! he announced as he magically showed an image of Celestia. He then saw angry looks mixed with fear and smiled, "yes I know, you all hate her for what she has done to you and let me just say you are right to dispise her! After the things I have heard about her and this blue blood who abandoned you for his own personal gain, I have to say they are both fools for casting you away" he said with a hint of fury. The ponies began to rise up in interest and hope, "what they saw as useless, I see in mass potential in all of you! we humans carry special talents that can help you prosper and grow as a strong pony people, but we also need you to work with us! we can teach you new ways to farm, we can make you into strong soldiers, we can give you strong homes and strong walls to protect you, but we can not do it on our own, so I ask you will you join us? will you embrace us as your leaders? will you embrace me as your prince and do you want to live free and strong?!"

"But how? we do not have the sun, we can't possibly prosper without it" said a mare.

The prince smiled, "I was hoping someone would ask that" he announced, he then directed their attention to the sky, he then rose one hand up and began to glow yellow, with a grunt he manage to move the sun higher into the sky and with its rise over the Canterlot mountains, the ponies stared in amazement and marveled in the suns invigorating light. They then turned back to the prince who had stopped his magic and bassed in the light of the sun.

"Oh my Celestia"

"I can't beleive it"

"He rose the sun"

"He has given the sun back to us"

That and so many more conversations echo'd out while the prince and his men smiled at their accomplishment. The ponies began to cheer, but their celebration was cut short by the interuptoin of two roaring voices.

"**THERE THEY ARE SISTER**!" yelled the familiar voice.

"**HOLD IT RIGHT THERE FOUL CREATURES**!" roared an even louder voice.

Suddenly the ponies ducked down cowering in fear while the humans looked up into the sky with smiles and chuckles. There in the sky was none other than princesses Celestia and Luna coming in for a landing, as they landed Luna immediately glared right at the prince who just smiled and chuckled at her while looking at her bandages and splints on her legs, the prince then turned his attention to Celestia who also glared at him with seething hate, as the princesses and the humans exchange furrowed looks and and deep fury stares at eachother, the princess of the sun finally spoke.

"So, you must be the creatures my sister told me about" she said.

"And you must be Celestia, didn't your sister give you my message" Silas mocked.

"yes and may i just say that I don't appreciate creatures like you coming here and assaulting my sister, and stealing my magic" Celestia said with a slight growl.

"Hey, finders keepers, you shouldn't have shot me with it, maybe I wouldn't have taken it" he said before getting angry. "oh and by the way I really don't appreciate you shooting down my ship killing many people in the process, your lucky I spared sister instead of killing her and carving the names of our fallen crew into her goddamn body" he said with a deep growl.

As luna growled stepping up, Segei stepped up ready to fight, "now look I'd hate to kill you right here, but as you can see we are busy making a new home here in this grand village, not that you care, but please leave before I make you leave" the prince asked.

"Yeah wouldn't want your sister gettin her arse kicked like the last time!" Jason called out.

The princesses were angry and and ready to fight, the prince on the other hand just gave sergei a nodd telling him to get ridd of them, as he stepped forward, Luna lunged at Sergei. Sergei just smirked before grabbing her by the throat with one hand and punching her in the gut. As Luna rolled in the dirt in pain, Sergei didn't notice Celestia lunging towards him and try to strike him, but her hoof was then caught by Silas who magically appeared between them making Sergei back up while Celestia stared in shock. Silas then deleivered a right hook across her face sending her back a few feet she got back up only to see Luna get thrown at her, she levitated her unconiuss sister onto her back and stared the prince down.

"You will regret this and I will get my magic back from you theif!" she yelled.

"Whatever now fly back home and maybe we'll leave you alone" the prince said.

Celestia gave him one last look before flying off with her sister on her back, when they were out of sight he turned back to see the villagers look upon him with smiles and respect. Silas smiled as they then began to bow to him, he then rose his hands up in a rojoice position, "ARE YOU WITH ME!" he shouted.

The ponies suddenly got up and cheered with approval and all the men cheered as well at their accomplishment.

"Then lets get to work! Sergei you will be drill sargent and captain of royal guard" Silas began.

"Yes sir" Sergei replied.

"Daniel, you will be my advisor and general of the armies"

"Yes sir!" Daniel shouted.

Jason, you will be the blacksmith, I have seen you work magic with any weapons, metal work should be a walk in the park for you"

"I eat metal for breakfast sir" Jason said.

"Randy you will be the architecure, find some stallion crew members and teach them how to build"

"with haste sir" replied Randy.

"Maveric you are a gifted farmer, find some ponies who know how to farm and help them grow some food"

"Yes sir" Maveric said.

"Ulfric, you are an experienced miner, collect a few strong ponies and investigate the mines behind the village"

"yes sir" Ulfric replied.

"Now then lets get to work!" he shouted through the continous cheer of happy ponies.

AND SO IT BEGINS


	8. Chapter 7

IronClads New Day

The day after the encounter with the princesses, the prince awoke with a yawn smiling while in his bed, he then rubbed his eyes and crawled out of bed, as he looked out the window he saw that Celestia had once again failed to raise the sun over Ironclad and left the village in a gray and dull day once again. The prince just laughed at Celestias stubbornness and rose his hand and with a flash of yellow magic the sun rose higher over the mountain, allowing the rays of pure sunshine to light up the village with life and new hope. Prince Silas then began to looked through an old closet thinking there was something he could wear that was more appropriate to wear, but sadly he found nothing that fit him, suddenly Daniel entered the room, spooking the prince a bit, and taking himself back a bit as well.

"I don't mean to disturb you sir I-" Daniel was then cut off.

"It's alright Daniel, It's not you that has me on edge, It's just that I'm a little nervous about actually rebuilding a village into a whole kingdom, I...could not believe that the ponies actually sided with me so easily" the prince said in a calm voice.

"Sir, these ponies sided with you because they see what you were capable of, they believe that if you can look at the face of danger and no hope, and bare a confident smile, they want to learn to do such things as well, that is why the are currently working with the men right now to rebuild their village, and when you are done getting dressed, I would like you to come out and see for yourself" Daniel explained.

"Yes well that's another problem, I wished to wear something more appropriate to the ponies monarchy period, but unfortunately I cannot find a uniform that can fit me as you can now see" Silas said raising a small stallion suit and comparing it to his own moderately toned body.

"I see, well not to worry sir, the ponies of the village did that for you" Daniel said as he then presented prince Silas with a uniform of his size and tone, the uniform had a royal dark green color shirt with a golden cape, light brown pants and smooth brown leather boots, the green shirt was even topped off with a golden symbol of the sun in the center of the shirt.

The prince took a hold of the uniform and marveled at its flawless design and its perfect size and heavily built fabric, he then turned to Daniel who just stood there laughing at the prince's astonishment, "b-but how, how did they manage to create such a fine and glorious outfit?" the prince asked.

"Like you said sir there is a lot of potential in this village, and that uniform was just a sample, now hurry your majesty you must get dressed and see the village, you won't believe your eyes!" Daniel exclaimed as he left the room to give the prince his privacy.

Moments later, the prince was wearing his new uniform, he looked it over carefully and became pleased with the new look, he then topped it off by placing his crown on his head to complete and with that he was off. As he exited the main hall and made it outside he was then greeted by two stallions that were completely gray in color yet had colorful red an orange eyes, they smiled and bowed to Silas earning his surprise and then a smile.

"Rise my fair subjects" the prince said in a soft yet authoritative tone.

The two stallions rose and smiled excitedly, "we don't mean to intrude but me and my brother here were taken away by your kind words and well...we would like to join your royal guard ranks sir!" they both said in unison.

The prince was taken back by this, but maintained a smile as he looked upon the ambitious stallions, "very well, but first you must go to Sergei so he can train you, in proper fighting technics and discipline, by the end of Sergei's training, not even a Canterlot guard will stand in your way" the prince said with a confidence.

The stallion then saluted the prince before walking off to find Sergei, clearing the prince's vision so he could see what was going on in the village. As he looked upon Ironclad, he saw hundreds of ponies walking around getting jobs and working hard under the humans guidance. He then looked outside the village and saw a few lines of what appeared to be crops spreading across the plains around the village, knowing this was Mavericks work he smiled at the prosperation that was now in full swing. The prince then descended down the steps towards the village and in the process gained the attention of all the villagers, they all cheered as the prince made it down the steps and waved to the crowed , he then rose his hands to silence the crowd as he gave them a small speech.

"PEACE MY FAITHFUL SUBJECTS! PEACE!" he called out silencing the happy crowd. "Thank you, first off I would like to thank the ones responsible for making this grand and wondrous outfit for me, It is not only comfortable and symbolizing me as your proud leader, but it also shows me a glimpse of what you can do with the proper guidance" he said earning a quick cheer for two mares in the back who turned out to be the creators of the outfit. "Now let me just say, I am proud to see all of you prospering and working to bring your village into a new age of great glories, and let me just say that if we continue on this path, then this village will become a large and powerful kingdom!" he called out making the crowd cheer once more. "Now I will take my lead and view the prosperation we have made, keep up the grand work" he said as he then left to go to Jason leaving a happy crowd to go on with their day.

As prince Silas made it to Jason's new black smith shop he was pleased to see Jason working with a stallion and a mare on a design. The prince then snuck up on Jason as Jason went over the design to the two ponies.

"Alright now remember, steel is a much harder metal than the iron crap those pansies at Canterlot have, so make sure really work on it when crafting it or it will come out looking like a hunk of shit, so really put in some elbow grease when working with it alright" Jason explained. Both ponies shook their heads and smiled, but quickly bowed when they noticed the prince was right behind Jason, "hey why the bloody hell are you bowing" Jason asked in confusion.

"Hello Jason" the prince said simply spooking Jason making him drop a hammer he held in his hand.

Jason quickly turned and saluted the prince in respect while the two ponies continued to bow.

"At ease my friends, at ease" Silas calmly said.

As Jason dropped the salute, the ponies then rose, "sorry sir I did not see you, I was just going over new materials with my new employees" Jason said gesturing to the two ponies.

The prince looked to the ponies and smiled, "indeed, so tell me, what have working on Jason?" the prince asked.

Jason and the two ponies looked at each other and smiled with excitement and turned to the prince, "well I would very much like to give you the first sample of something I just made as a demonstration to my new workers" he said as he then turned to a small bench and picked something up that was wrapped up in a rag. He then presented it to the prince who slowly looked it over before taking it, and slowly beginning to unwrap it. When the rag was off It was revealed to be a sword of a heavier stature than the one he currently held, the prince then began to unsheathe the sword showing off a three foot long golden blade as it emerged from the sheath. The prince smiled as he rose the sword up in the air with one hand showing off its golden shine, he then turned to Jason who smiled knowing the prince was pleased.

"Jason, this...this is incredible how did you ever put such a fine weapon together!" the prince said in astonishment.

"Well its simple really, turns out Ulfric found that the old mines we discovered had many types of minerals and compounds, Including the ingredients to make steel, we also found a massive collection of gold in the mines, so we decided to fix you a sword that's a lot stronger then that piece of crap iron sword your lugging around, and for good measure we fused the steel with some gold for extra strength and an even more appealing look, and if you think thats great look at the insignia we placed on the swords center" Jason said proudly.

The prince then looked at the center piece of the swords handle and saw a symbol of a shield, and in the shields center was a royal human surrounded by the three basic pony species, unicorn, Pegasus and earth pony.

"Impressive Jason, I like it" the prince complimented.

"Thank you sir, If you think that was good just wait till you see the flags the ponies are making, their going to have the same symbol on it as a way of making this village a legitimate kingdom" Jason explained to the prince.

"I see, well done, but how were we able to afford all this and how did we progress so quickly Jason?" Silas asked.

"Oh Randy found the secret treasure that prince blue blood hid, it was hidden in a safe in the guest bedroom, and that Randy, he tried to sneak a few bits in, but Sergei caught him in the act, so as punishment Randy was sent out to scout for other civilizations that we could possibly start a trade system with, and along the way collect the armor from those dead Canterlot guards so I can begin making armor for Sergei's new troops" Jason explain.

"I see, well great job on the weapons, keep up the good work, and thank you for the sword Jason, It would appear that this place has turned you into an honest man" the prince inquired.

"yes sir, thank you sir" Jason said as he then turned back to his workers.

The prince then began to walk away and started heading towards the new barracks that Sergei was made in charge of, "now then let's see, how Sergei is doing training the new guards and soldiers" he thought as he walked.

* * *

Canterlot Castle

The princesses were currently in the dining hall sipping tea to calm their nerves and recovering from a humiliating defeat, yesterday they were both beaten and sent packing by the humans, while Celestia only had a black right eye, Luna had sustained bruised ribs, a broken nose and two black eyes, as the princesses tried to stay calm, Luna finally broke the silence.

"We need to do something about those creatures Tia, who knows what they are possibly planning!" Luna inquired.

Celestia slowly lowered her tea, "I know Luna, but we don't truly know if they are actually a threat, they appeared to only fight in self defense, not only for themselves, but for the village as well" Celestia said in a grim voice.

"So what do you wish to do then sister?" Luna asked.

"For now I want you to write to Shining Armor and Cadence, as well as princess Twilight, they at least need to be made aware of the creatures" Celestia said.

Luna gave a worried look towards her sister before pulling out to scrolls and writing to the other royalties. While Luna wrote the messages, Celestia walked to the window and stared outside with a worried look, "what are these creatures? and what do they want?" Celestia asked herself

**I'M BACK JUST NEEDED A BREAK FROM**

**THE STORY, THERE WILL BE LONGER WAITING**

**PERIODS FOR THIS STORY.**


	9. Chapter 8

The Day Continues

Canterlot Castle

time went by fast for the two royal sisters, they were waiting patiently for royalties to show up for a discussion on the human epidemic. Princess Celestia was pacing back and forth thinking tirelessly about the situation at hoof, she then remembered the crushing defeat her and princess Luna suffered at the hands of the creatures, and they still had the injuries to prove it. Princess Luna saw how worried Celestia was and made an attempt to calm her down.

"Sister please, do not worry yourself so much, they will be here soon you'll see" Luna said with a smile.

Celestia stopped finally and turned to her sister, "I know they will, but this problem with these creatures is growing and we don't even know what their after Luna, until this problem is assessed I cannot calm"Celestia grimly said.

Suddenly a guard entered the throne room to give them good news, "princesses, prince Shining Armor and princesses Cadence and Twilight have arrived" the guard spoke.

Both princesses took a deep breathe in and smiled, "good, send them in immediately" they both ordered in unison.

The guard saluted them and walked out. A few minutes later one stallion unicorn and two Alicorn mares entered with smiles on their faces. The stallion known as Shining Armor had a white coat, a mane and tail with three shades of blue in it and a cutie mark of a shield with a purple star in the center. One Alicorn mare was known as Cadence had a pink coat, multicolored mane and tail, golden horseshoes and a crown and a crystal heart for a cutie mark. The last Alicorn mare was none other than Twilight Sparkle, she had a lavender purple coat, a dark purple mane and tail with a streak of pink in it, purple eyes and a cutie mark of a purple six pointed star surrounded by five small white stars. As all three ponies approached the royal sisters they both greeted them all like old friends.

"Welcome everypony, It is nice to see you all after so long" Celestia started

"Yes, I see you all have grown well as rulers of your new kingdoms, especially you Twilight" Luna complimented to Twilight.

Cadence then stepped forward, "as good as is to see the two of you, I can tell when somethings troubling you, so forgive my rudeness ,but exactly what is going on? what has troubled the both of you so bad that you needed to call us all here?" Cadence asked not falling for their nice routine.

Celestia and Luna bowed their heads in shame and looked out the window as Celestia began to spin the tale of their encounter with the strange creatures. They first spoke of how the creatures came on a giant metal contraption and the battle they had in the air with them. Then the story went from the fact that Celestia had lost some of her magic to one of the strange creatures that appeared. Princess Luna then continued with the encounter with the creatures at the metal contraptions crash site, including her crushing and embarrassing defeat at the hands of one of them. Finally they both explained the second encounter with them in the village of Ironclad, even their second lost at the hands of the creatures, they then finished by giving the description of what the creatures looked like, bipedal creatures with no hair ,but the patch of hair on their heads.

"So that's why you two look so beat up!" Twilight exclaimed

"Wait your saying their leader has the other half of your magic!" Shining Armor exclaimed.

"This is bad, do you know what their intentions are?" Cadence asked.

"No, we do not, they have only attacked if they are provoked, so their not a threat yet" Luna said.

"But their leader still has my magic, and who knows what he plans on doing with it" Celestia said grimly.

While the four royals talked, Twilight was thinking deeply, believing that she knows were she has seen these creatures, suddenly it her and she alerted the others. "Wait! I think I know what kind of creatures were dealing with!" she called out getting everyponies attention. She then magically made a black book titled "Species of other worlds" she then showed everypony the book as she began to flip through the book, finally she reached a chapter marked "The Galaxies most Feared" and the first page was a picture was a hairless bipedal creature with strange appendages and a weird body. As they looked at the book the royal sisters eyes widened as they recognize the picture as a general description of the creatures.

"That's it! those are the creatures in question!" Luna exclaimed.

Twilight then frowned and became scared as she then started thinking how lucky the princesses are, "p-princesses, do you realize what creatures you were dealing with!" Twilight exclaimed shocking everypony. "I just read about these creatures, these are humans, they are the most feared creature in the world, they are smart, clever, courageous and above all powerful."

"Yes Twilight we can vouge for that" Luna said rubbing her still broken noses.

"What do you know of them Twilight?" Celestia asked in a worried tone.

"Well like I said, their clever and really strong, they are omnivorous which means they eat things such as vegetables, fruits and well...meat" twilight said.

Everypony then got really scared of them until Twilight gave them good news. "Don't worry they don't appear to have a taste for ponies, eating ponies is highly appalled by all humans" she said calming them all down.

"Well are they a threat to us?" Cadence asked.

"Well Celestia said that they only attacked when provoked...so if we don't bring them harm, they won't hurt us or our kingdoms" Twilight reassured.

"And what about my magic, their leader who turned out to be a prince refused to give me back the magic i lost" Celestia said in a worried tone.

"Um sorry princess, but humans are also known for being real stubborn, when they say something...they really mean it" Twilight grimly said.

Celestia then bowed her head in hidden grief from the news, "t-thank you for your help Twilight, now if you excuse me I-I need to be alone" Celestia said as she walked out with her head still covered and low as she left the throne room.

All the ponies watched with great worry for Celestia as she left, finally Luna turned to them. "Thank you friends, Tia just needs some time to herself, the fact that she may never have the rest of her power back is...hard to accept, you may all go back to your homes, and if you should encounter the humans, just be careful around them." Luna explained.

They all bowed in respect and guilt for Celestia and quietly left leaving Luna to deal with a very upset Celestia.

* * *

Ironclad barracks

The prince enjoyed his walk to the barracks earning happy looks from the citizens, including flirtatious looks from the mares. He merely smiled and waved nicely to them, as he then entered the barracks, he looked around and saw what he wanted to see, a big practice ground lit up by the sun to show off a bunch of stallions training together, learning the guerrilla tactics and close combat moves that humans have known since the beginning of time. The prince smiled and walked into the light gaining the attention of all fifty trainees who in returned bowed in respect to the prince.

"Rise future protectors of Ironclad." he ordered in a respectful tone. They all rose and got back to training while the prince walked around watching and enjoying the progress that Sergei was already making with the ponies, suddenly the prince is surprised by two familiar stallions, they ran up to him with excitement and saluted with smiles.

"Hello again your majesty." they said in unison while saluting. The prince merely chuckled remembering that they are the two stallions he met earlier.

"Good day my faithful subjects, I see you wasted no time getting started with your training" the prince complimented.

"Yes, Sergei said we may have a chance as your guards, with a good bit of training" they both said excitedly.

"Perhaps, but for now could you please tell me where I might find Sergei?" he asked.

Suddenly all stallions including the two twins ran to the center of the grounds and lined up, then then stood firm and still as Sergei then entered from what appeared to be an office to Silas's left and immediately saluted upon the sight of the prince.

"Prince Silas sir!" he said with respect.

"At ease Sergei" the prince said calmly.

Sergei dropped the salute and walked to the prince to give him a report, "the ponies are progressing sir, we will have you your own personal guards in no time sir." Sergei said.

"Excellent, and I must say Randy really out did himself this time with the barracks." Silas inquired.

Sergei then frowned at the mention of Randy's name, "Yes, but the prick still got sacked for trying to snag a few bits from stash, he has been sent to get armor from dead guards at crash site, as well as find another civilization we could trade with."Sergei replied in his heavy Russian accent.

The prince nodded his head, "yes, I heard about that, thank you for reprimanding him for me, last thing we need is insubordination."

Both the prince and Sergei then looked at the lined up stallions and smiled, "would you like to say something to them sir, they could be more inspired to train harder with a few words of wisdom from you sir." Sergei suggested.

The prince only nodded before walking over to the lined up trainees, he walked along them all silently looking all them in the eye only to make a few of them nervous. He then stood in front of them all and smiled, "my new soldiers and protectors of Ironclad! I would like to thank everyone of you, for joining our new military and showing me your faith to me by training vigorously to serve your home, in these times."I know the road looks rough and long, but if you continue on this path you will lead to do great and heroic things for Ironclad."Tomorrow you will be exposed to weight training so you can handle your new armor and weapons, but by the time you are all done here, you will all be the most powerful soldiers that all of Equestria will ever know and fear."So get back to training and show me your faith and show me how committed you are, not only to me, but to you and Ironclad!" the prince roared gaining a round of cheerful roars from the trainees.

As the ponies got back to training, Sergei walked up to Silas and put a hand on his shoulder, "thank you sir, now they will train twice as hard and be done in half the time." Sergei said as he began to chuckled.

The prince joined in and both men began laughing, suddenly as they finished laughing, the prince suddenly heard static coming from the intercom on his right wrist, the same happened with Sergei's own intercom, suddenly their was a voice coming from it, as the prince adjusted the setting of the intercom, the voice turned out to be Randy. The prince and Sergei were taken back from their intercoms working but regained their nerve as they listened to Randy on the intercoms.

"Sergei? prince Silas? anyone out there? hello" Randy said.

The prince then spoke through the intercom, "Randy is that you?" he asked.

"Yes sir, isn't great, our intercoms still work, listen I have good news" Randy inquired.

Sergei suddenly interrupted, "hey, did you get the armor!" he asked loudly.

"Yes I got the damn Armor comrade, don't worry about it."Randy said in an insulting tone."Anyway, good news sir I have discovered a civilization of interest, it's a decent sized town and it seems to be quite prosperous." Randy said proudly.

"Excellent Randy, just send me the coordinates to the town and I'll be there as soon as possible" the prince said.

"Yes sir and may I asked...WHOA!...um...hi?" Randy strangely said before his signal and communications where shut down and went to static.

The prince rolled his eyes as he then turned to Sergei with a serious look, "Sergei, I must be going to these coordinates and see if Randy is in some sort of trouble." the prince said in a serious tone.

"Yes, we will come with you sir." Sergei said.

"No Sergei, I need the rest of you men here to watch over the village just in case." the prince ordered.

"But sir you cannot go alone, who knows what is waiting for you in this town!" Sergei exclaimed.

The prince only smiled as he then looked over to the two twin stallions that were training hard with each other, "you two! come here" he ordered.

The two stallions ran over to the prince and stood at attention, the prince then looked them over before smiling, "good news, you two get a chance to prove yourselves to me, go to Jason's armory and pick up two swords just in case." the prince ordered.

"Yes sir!" they shouted in unison before leaving

As they left, the barrack doors suddenly swung open and all but Jason had arrived, "Sir, we heard what has happened over the intercoms, and we are prepared for anything, we have even prepared a Pegasus chariot for you, it is a way that royalties appear to travel in when venturing to far places." Daniel said.

"Yep, If some crazy ponies think they can capture one of our own, then they got another thing coming." Ulfric said in a southern accent.

"We are with you to the end sir." Maverick inquired.

Silas only smiled, "thank you gentlemen, but your assistance is not needed, as of now I have recruited two stallion trainees to serve as my guards, don't worry yourselves, I will be fine, I just need you all to stay here and continue to work with the ponies."the prince explained.

"Are you sure sir?" Daniel asked.

"Yes Daniel, I am sure, but what you can do is have nice cooked dinner for all of us to enjoy when me and Randy get back." the prince said.

"Yes sir!" they shouted with smiles on their faces.

As the prince left the barracks, he was then joined by the two eager stallion twins who were trying to adjust to their steel swords. "Geez these things are heavy." one stallion said."I know, but their cool and sharp as heck." the other replied.

"You just have to get use to them, they are stronger than your regular iron swords you would see at other kingdoms and using them daily will improve your strength ten fold." the prince inquired.

Finally they reached a steel chariot, manned by a Pegasus mare and stallion. Both the prince and the guards boarded the chariot and the prince looked down at the coordinates, he then looked to his guards and finally asked, "these coordinates dictate a town on the other side of the Canterlot mountain, do you perhaps know what the town is called by any chance?" he asked the guards.

Suddenly the mare Pegasus turned her head to answer, "yes your majesty, the town you speak of is known as Ponyville sir."

"Then lets go to Ponyville." the prince ordered.

With that the Pegasus got a running start before taking off carrying the prince and his guards into the air towards Ponyville. As they left they could hear cheering coming from the crowd below, as they looked they saw a large crowd of ponies waving to them as they rode off. The prince the turned towards the horizon at the direction of the town and smiled, "now then, lets see how this trip to ponyville goes shall we." he thought.

**I JUST ASSUMED THAT TWILIGHT WOULD**

**BE IN CHARGE OF PONYVILLE IN THE FUTURE OF**

**THE SERIES SO. STAY PONY FRIENDS**


	10. Chapter 9

The Trade Is Set

the crash site of the ship

Randy was ravaging through the remains of the crash site and looked around for the dead guards that were slaughtered by the prince. This was his punishment for trying to make off with a few bits from the stash that he found, and as punishment, he was ordered to find and obtain the armor from the dead guards to make blue prints for the Ironclad soldiers new armor, and while he was out there, he could scout around for any civilizations that could be of means of trading to bring in more money for the village. As Randy continued to look around in the wreck, he could not believe what he had to do, just because he took a little money on the side.

"This is bullshit, I take a few bits for myself and now I'm out here looking for corpses, that Sergei's gotta lighten up." Randy whined as he picked up pieces of the ship and chucked them everywhere.

Finally Randy found the dead guards laying against the walls, right where the prince had left them, as he got closer, he realized that they were rotting and they smelled terrible. Randy held his nose in disgust and got closer and slowly removed the armor, the helmets and even the spears from both guards. With the equipment in his hands, he ran for the exit as fast as he could, and the minute he exited the ship he threw up from the nasty smell the bodies gave off.

"Jesus Christ! they only died two days ago!" he exclaimed as he caught his breathe and calm down. He was then going to leave with all the things he collected, when suddenly, he saw something flashing over the side edge of the Canterlot mountain. Curiosity overwhelmed his caution to stand clear of Canterlot as he ventured to the mountain.

When he came to the base of the mountain, he then walked closely around the base around the mountain. suddenly the flash appeared again only this time, it was brighter and a little clearer than before, he was then going to run out until he stopped, and sensed something wrong, he then looked up and saw it. He was right under the city of Canterlot, he then began to case around the city till his keen eye spotted a problem. There was a sentry on the walls looking out where Randy needed to go, Randy needed to think of something to take care of the sentry, and finally it hit him. Randy dropped his equipment, except for one of the spears, he saw the sentry and began to aim the spear at the sentry, with a keen eye he zero'd in the target and threw the spear high into the mountainous city, by some miracle the spear made it all the way up to the walls and went directly into the neck of the Canterlot sentry, who gripped the spear before falling from the walls, all they way to the ground, landing hard at Randy's feet. As the guard laid dead, Randy saw something of interest, a cross bow on the back of the sentry.

"Oh hell yeah, thank you, man with all this stuff I may get me out of the dog house for sure." Randy said as he took the cross bow and picked up the rest of the equipment. He then looked out to the flashing light and as he walked closer to it, he finally found what he needed to find.

It was a fairly large town that sat in the distance, its seemingly rich look and activity was like gold to Randy. Randy then excitedly ran to the town as fast as he could, he had never felt so over joyed to see civilization in his life, even if it was ran by ponies. Finally after a ten minute sprint to the town, he stopped right outside the walls of the town to catch his breath."This is great, this may get me back into the good graces of prince Silas, I must report this." he said to himself. Suddenly he looked to his intercom that was surprisingly still on, "I wonder." he thought.

He began toying with the radio part of his intercom till he began to hear voices, he then tried to speak into the intercom, trying to see if anyone could reach him, finally a voice came through, "Randy is that you?" said the voice.

Randy instantly recognized it as prince Silas, "yes sir! listen, i got good news."Randy replied.

Suddenly another voice came through, "Hey! did you get the armor!" the voice yelled.

Randy recognized it as Sergei and frowned, "yeah I got the armor comrade, don't worry about it" Randy said mocking Sergei."Anyway, good news sir, I have found us a civilization of interest." he started as he began pacing around the walls of the town."Its a decent sized town, and it appears to be quite prosperous." He proudly said

"Excellent Randy, just send me the coordinates to the town and i will be there as soon as possible." the prince ordered.

"Yes sir and may i ask-" Randy was then cut off when he suddenly bumped into three fillies, knocking all three of them to the ground. "WHOA!...um...hi." Randy simply said as the fillies got up. As they got up their appearance was made clear, one filly was an earth pony with a yellow coat, a red mane and tail, dirty gold colored eyes and a pink bow in her mane. Another was a unicorn with a white coat, light pink and purple mane and tail, and green eyes. The last filly was a Pegasus with an orange coat, a purple mane and tail and purple eyes. What was different to Randy was the fact that all three fillies did not have their cutie marks, the fillies looked real scared of Randy, but the earth pony manage to swallow her fear and speak.

"Um...hi."she said fearfully.

Randy noticed that the fillies were scared and kneeled as he slowly moved closer to them, "aww your bunch of cute little fillies, whats your names?" Randy asked softly.

"Apple Bloom."said the earth pony

"Sweetie Bell." said the unicorn.

"Scootaloo." said the Pegasus.

"Wow, those are pretty names, tell me young ones, what town is this?" Randy asked gently.

"Its Ponyville sir." Apple bloom said.

"Really, thank you for the information." He thanked

"Um sir, what are you?" Sweetie bell asked.

"Yeah, no offense, but your really weird looking."Scootaloo said.

Randy just smiled at the fillies, "I'm a human young ones, me and my friends came here from the sky, we are lost and i was asked to find a civilization and its ruler, for our leader." Randy explained.

"Ooh ooh, princess Twilight just got back from her visit to princess Celestia, you could talk to her." Sweetie bell exclaimed happily.

Randy's eyes widened dramatically at the mention of princess Celestia, but then smirked, "really? well thank you for the info little filly, now i must see this Twilight you speak of, and you should get back to your parents, they must be worried about you." Randy said as he then entered the town.

"Bye!" the three fillies called out as they left. Randy just waved them off as he ventured into the town.

As Randy entered the town, he was already receiving frighten and confused looks from all the towns folk. He just ignored them as he came to the town center to search for this princess. suddenly out of nowhere he hit in the back by a mare Pegasus pony with a cyan blue coat, a deep rainbow mane and tail, magenta eyes, and a cutie mark of a cloud with a rainbow colored lightning bolt. Randy only stumbled forward before regaining his balance, dropped the equipment and turned to see his attacker, and glare right at her.

"What the hell is your problem!" Randy roared.

The Pegasus just stared back at him, "I don't know what you are or where you came from creature, but i sense trouble with you, leave Ponyville immediately foul beast." the Pegasus ordered.

Randy just tensed up and prepared to fight, "Make me you rainbow bitch." Randy insulted.

Suddenly the Pegasus flew right at Randy and struck him right in the face with a good right hoof, but Randy didn't even get moved from it. He smiled as he shook the punch off, allowing the Pegasus to back up with surprise in his resilience to her attack. She then gritted her teeth and charged to give him a hard buck, but her buck was stopped cold by Randy grabbing her back hooves and throwing her back a few feet. As she got up, she then took flight and circled around Randy trying to throw him off, but Randy merely walked to the edge of the circle she made and extended his arm out, right in the path of the circle, and sure enough the pony was closed line by Randy's arm and she fell on her back, Randy then tried to stomp on her, but she manage to buck him in the face and escape. Randy was taken back by the buck to the face, his lip was even bleeding, that angered Randy and he turned to see the Pegasus charging at full speed towards him. Finally Randy had enough of these games, and reared back a hard right fist, he waited for the Pegasus to get closer, and just as she came almost to his face, Randy perfectly timed it and punch the Pegasus so hard that she lost four teeth, gained a broken nose and had bruises all over her face. She was sent flying right into a large tree that turned out to be a house of some kind, as the Pegasus fell to the ground unconscious, Randy walked over and put his foot on the ponies neck, threatening to end her life.

"Stop please, that's my friend your hurting." a voice rung out.

Randy turned to see none other than princess Twilight with a worried look on her face as she looked to her downed friend. Randy slowly lifted his foot of the pegasus, picked up his equipment and walked casually to Twilight who stood her ground as she came face to face with Randy.

"You must be princess Twilight." Randy guessed.

"Yes, and you must be one of the humans i have heard a lot about." Twilight replied back.

"Yes, the name is Randy Gavins, I am a servant to the great prince of earth, Prince Silas Cosmos." Randy said with pride.

"That must be the leader i heard about." Twilight guessed

"Yeah, so you heard about us huh, let me guess, Celestia told you about us." Randy guessed again.

"Yes, she told us everything about all of you humans."she answered.

"So let me guess, you want to arrest me for my crimes and bring me before her don't you?" Randy said as he clenched his fist, ready for a fight.

"No, I don't want any trouble, I just want to know what you humans want with Ponyville." Twilight answered

Randy then smiled at her cooperation, "Well I'm sure prince Silas is on his way to explain what we need from you, so all we can do is wait for him to arrive." Randy said

"Agreed, guards! take Rainbow Dash to the hospital, while me and the human go to the library." Twilight yelled out to a group of Ponyville guards.

"Yes princess!" the guards said as they rushed to the downed Pegasus and carried her to the hospital.

Twilight on the other hand stood with Randy who directed him to the big tree house and walked to it with Randy close behind her.

Few hours later

Prince Silas was coming in for a landing at Ponyville, along with his new personal guards. Upon landing landing, Ponyville gathered around to watch as the prince and the guards stepped out of the steel chariot. As the prince looked around, he smiled and continued through the crowd with his guards at his side, suddenly he noticed a certain rainbow maned pony, who was now bandaged up staring at him and he gradually walked to her and bent down to meet her face to face.

"If i had to guess, i think you may know where one of my own is." the prince guessed.

Rainbow Dash just kept staring silently at the prince who only chuckled at her resilience.

"the prince needs an answer from you!" one of the guards demanded.

Finally Rainbow bowed her head down and pointed to the big tree in the center of town, "he's in there with princess Twilight, they are...expecting you." Rainbow said as she walked off.

"Thank you and sorry for the beating he gave you!" the prince called out.

The pegasus just snorted before taking off while the prince and guard chuckled at the joke. They then regain composure and walked to the tree, as they entered, the prince was happy to see Randy and the princess sipping tea and waiting patiently for Silas. Upon noticing the prince, Randy jumped from his seat and saluted the prince.

"Good to see you again prince Silas sir!." Randy exclaimed.

"At ease Randy."the prince ordered. Randy then dropped his salute and sat down revealing the things he took from the guards at the crash site."Are those the armors Randy?" Silas asked.

"Yes sir, I even got the helmets and spears and even a cross bow." Randy replied.

"Well done Randy, this will get you out of the trouble you were in." the prince ensured

Twilight then cleared her throat to gain the princes attention, "You must be the leader, prince Silas right?" Twilight asked.

Silas then sat down and poured himself a cup of tea while his guards stood at his side, "Yes I am, and you are?" he replied.

"Princess Twilight, ruler of Ponyville and former student of princess Celestia." Twilight answered, making the prince as well as the guards tense up.

"Really? so I'm assuming you know of us and what occurred between us and your princesses of the day and night." Silas assumed.

"Yes, but the truth is, I don't want any trouble with you, I heard of your skills and they are something that must be respected, so i ask you, what is you want from us?" Twilight asked bravely.

Silas smiled, "Well as you know, me and my friends reside in a village on the other side of the mountain known as Ironclad, and I have chosen to rebuild the village and improve it into a large kingdom, and to make it the perfect home for me and whats left of my crew, and to rebuild the village, we need money, so what i need from you is for you to open up a trade route between Ironclad and Ponyville."We will receive sixty percent income of bits and supplies, while you benefit with forty percent income, its not much, but you can still make a profit."the prince explained to Twilight.

Twilight looked deep into her thoughts and came to her decision, "very well, I will accept your proposition and open trade with Ironclad...on one condition."Twilight said.

"Name it."Silas said with a sly smile.

"I know of the bad blood that has rose between you and Canterlot, and honestly, I want nothing to do with it, I wish for Ponyville to remain neutral in these new times, so all i ask is to take blame for any causes that may occure in the future and leave us out of any confrontation you may encounter with the princesses." Twilight negotiated.

Silas just smiled and held out his hand, "deal."Silas simply said.

Twilight reached out with her hoof and Silas grasped it and shook on it, completing the trade deal."Thank you for understanding our needs prince Silas."Twilight said.

"Thank you for the deal princess, you know, your a lot nicer than those other princesses are, smarter too." the prince replied."Come now everyone, we must go back to Ironclad and give the good news."Silas ordered as he and his subjects left with the supplies from the dead guards.

As they all walked to the chariot, Silas turned to Randy and smiled, "I think you have earned these Randy." Silas said giving Randy a few bits.

Randy chuckled, "thank you sir." he replied.

"And with these weapons and armor, we can make weapons and armor for the guards, this will get you out of the dog house Randy."Silas said as they entered the chariot.

"Um sir, is this safe?"Randy asked.

"Yes Randy, it is quite safe now get in." Silas replied getting Randy to get on the chariot as it took off. As they all made to go back to Ironclad, the prince was happy, now knowing that their growth of Ironclad was now in full affect.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND SUCH, STAY PONY**

**MY FRIENDS**.


	11. Chapter 10

Good Day With A Twist

The prince, Randy and the two guards were now in the chariot, and were going home after their success at opening trade with the town of Ponyville. Now they were sitting back and relaxing peacefully, suddenly the Pegasus that were controlling the chariot suddenly began shaking the chariot and making thrashing and sharp turns all over the place, as the prince woke up, he and Randy as well as the guards were greeted by the warning shots of crossbows bolt hitting the steel chariot and breaking on impact. As they saw more coming, the prince raised his hands and in a wave of magic, he stopped a barrage of bolts and redirected them right back at the shooters, the redirected bolts tore up the walls, killing six out of the eight shooters they could see. Finally the cross bow shooters left the wall to recover as the prince, Randy and the guards stood up wondering what just happen.

"What the hell was that sir! we did nothing to them!" Randy exclaimed.

"Obviously the princesses are still not receiving the message that we are not to be messed with." the prince concluded.

"What do we do?" Randy asked.

"Nothing, we just need to be more careful when getting near the mountain." the prince said, he then turned to the Pegasus that were pulling the chariot, "Are the both you okay?" he asked.

"Yes your majesty, we manage to evade the bolts and this steel chariot really held up against the attack." the stallion Pegasus ensured.

"Good, and you two?" the prince said to the guards.

"Yes sir."they said in unison.

"Well then, no harm done, we can get back to enjoying the ride home." the prince happily said.

They got back to enjoying the ride home, while the prince was enjoying a little nap, he was suddenly shaken awake by one of his guards, who looked very concerned and confused.

"Um sir? your wrist is talking." the guard said.

Th prince rose an eye brow to this and looked at his wrist to discover that it was none other than his intercom that was talking, but he didn't recognized the voices. He then started switching around stations to find the correct station, finally he found the clearest station he could find and he could hear two voices talking through a bit of static.

"But he's our son, why should we give up so easily on him." one voice said that was clearly female.

"because he is a failure and probably dead, besides...he was always too soft with people, he is not a true Cosmos!" another voice roared that was obviously an older male.

Finally Silas recognized the voices as none other than his parents, and his eyes widened at disbelief at what the parents were saying.

"So what do we do? just forget about him?" the queen asked.

"Yes, that man and whatever is left of his crew can burn in hell for all i care, besides, maybe some day we can have another child, one that may actually be strong and rule with an Iron fist, like we do." King Silas said.

"Very well Silas, he is probably dead anyway." the queen agreed.

the prince was overwhelmed with sadness and fury as he listened to the conversation, finally he exploded, "NO I'M NOT DEAD YOU PIECE OF SHIT, I'M ALIVE, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME...DAMN YOU FATHER!"the prince shouted waking up and scaring the tar out of Randy and the guards.

"Um sir? is everything alright?" Randy asked fearfully, not caring that the guards were holding on to him in fear.

The prince looked back to Randy and sighed to hide his anger," I'm fine Randy, but I have some bad news to give the guys when we get back home."the prince said grimly as he shut off his intercom.

Finally they came into view of Ironclad and the entire village was a lit with torches and colorful lights. As they came in for a landing, the prince dismissed the Pegasus and looked around at the excited village and noticed that there where a lot more ponies here than there were the last time he checked, the prince, Randy and the guards were surprise to see that the village was still very much active and even appeared to be celebrating, even during the night. As they walked around, Silas dismissed the guards to go home, and along with Randy, he went in search of his men, but he didn't have to look very far. He found the men eating what appeared to be fish at what looked to be a small restaurant stand, and talking to other ponies, he even saw Jason and Maverick with two mares, sharing a drink.

"What is all this?" the prince asked in a surprised tone.

The men turned and saluted the prince who instantly put them at ease.

"Hello sir, do you like what happen to the place?" Jason asked.

"Yes, but what has happen here?" the prince asked again.

"About an hour after you left, an entire mob of ponies arrived from the south, claiming to be victims of an attack brought on to their home by some place called the crystal empire."They asked us for a place they could settle, and they offered their services in exchange and we took them in, now our numbers have more than doubled sir, one hundred fifty three to three hundred eighty two sir." Sergei explain.

"We even discovered that three of the ponies were doctors." Ulfric added.

"Wow, that is quite an improvement, I think the village will need to be expanded a bit, and a hospital will need to be built, Randy?" the prince slyly said gesturing to Randy.

"Well, with the extra set of hooves I could get from this sudden expansion of ponies, me and my crew will get on the job first thing tomorrow, oh and by the way, here is all that crap you needed Jason." Randy said while throwing the armor and weapons to Jason.

"Thank you, these things will need new modifications to help us stand out, but i can definitely make good steel versions of this stuff first thing in the morning." Jason said gaining a giggle from the mare he was with.

"And where did the fish come from?" the prince asked.

"Oh that was Daniels work, we found a large lake half a mile south of here. The ponies actually didn't take the fact that we eat meat as well as other things, as badly as we thought, they even helped Daniel catch a bunch of fish just for us, they said that they are willing to collect fish for us if it means we stay Healthy and strong for them, we even decided to make it a job for them, with payments and everything." Maverick explained.

"Good, we have our own band of pony fishermen, that means we don't need to worry about acquiring the proper sustenance for our bodies."the prince said. The prince then noticed the mares Jason and Maverick were with."Jason, Maverick, you sly dogs, who are your new friends?" Silas asked.

"Me and her just met, she found me interesting and i found her interesting, so we just started hanging out." Jason said gesturing to the mare who was an earth pony, she had a green coat, a red mane and tail, and a cutie mark of a rose on bowed to the prince in respect,"my name is rose pedals your majesty."she said as she rose.

"Its a pleasure."the prince said as he then turned to Maverick.

"Oh,um, this is Apple Flower sir, I met her the other night as I started teaching ponies how to farm sir, she really knows everything there is to know about farming apples." Maverick said gesturing to the mare who had a yellow coat, a blue mane and tail, and a daisy flower with an apple on the top of it, she kindly bowed before joining Maverick at the table.

The prince then smiled for a moment, but then frowned as he got then mens attention, "guys, we all need to discuss something...important, please finish up your celebration and meet me on the balcony at midnight." he quietly ordered.

"Yes sir!" they sternly said.

While the men got back to celebrating, the prince just walked by himself back to the mansion in rising sadness, not knowing that he was being followed by a certain small friend. He slowly made it upstairs and entered the mansion while he began to remember the things his parents said over the intercom. He then began to stagger around the place gripping his head in pain and sadness. Finally as the voices continued to echo, the prince snapped, he began punching holes in walls an tossing materials and furniture in his fit of rage.

"I am not a failure father, you are wrong!" he yelled to himself."And who said I even want to be a Cosmos, If i had to be asshole like you to gain respect, then I'm better off here, you are the one who can burn in hell for all I care!" he continued to shout like a madman, as he began to break down. Suddenly he heard small steps that sounded like hooves on the marble floor, he turned to see a little filly shaken by his out burst, but she suddenly peeked out to see the prince looking at her with a sad look and slowly approached him.

"I'm sorry i followed you, but i wanted to thank you for saving my home." she said in a cute little voice. She then rushed to him and hugged his leg, shocking the prince as he then realized that she was the filly that he met when they first came to Ironclad.

"Its...nice to see you again young one, and sorry for the scare, I was just a little upset." he said as he let a stray tear roll down his cheek.

"Why are you upset?" she asked as she looked up to him.

"Oh...um...well, let me put it to you this way, I have just learned that my father has abandon me and my men, as of now...i am dead to him."he grimly said fighting his tears, the filly only gripped him tighter.

"I'm sorry...If it helps in anyway, I know how you feel." she said.

"Really, how?" Silas asked.

"My daddy abandon me when i was a foal and left to find work in Canterlot, for the longest time I lived with my mommy, then...she died, I then went to Canterlot to look for my daddy and all the ponies there just laughed at me and said i didn't belong there. Since then I always went by is this, 'would you rather live somewhere good and be hated for being different, or live somewhere sad and poor and be loved by others?'" she said with a soft smile.

Suddenly the prince found merit to those words, he had noticed how those ponies have trusted him, praised him and worked with him to save their home. At earth, when he was growing up, he was always nice and generous to his subjects, and for that he got no respect. Secretly. he hated his fathers cruel tactics, he only empowered himself and left the subjects to rot and feed off scraps. But the prince always respected his subjects and would always fight with honor rather then kill sadistically without end. He realized that here, he could make something of his life here, his men too, he already seen Jason changing into a real honest man and all the men are working happily in jobs they have had plenty of experience prince realized just how right the filly was, he smiled at her and held her in a loving hug.

"Thank you for the kind words child." he happily said now feeling better."Pardon me for asking, but what is your name?" he asked.

"I'm Star...Star Sprite your majesty." she respectfully said

The prince started to think of something crazy and finally, he went for it, "well Star Sprite, do you have a place to stay?" he asked.

"No sir, I just walk around the village and sleep where ever i can." she said nervously.

The prince sighed and smiled, "well I was thinking...why don't you stay here and live with me child, you look like a sweet child, and I can see that somepony like yourself needs a home." he said softly.

"You...you really mean it your majesty." she said with a bit of shock.

"Yes child, but I have rules you must follow, but I'm sure you and I will be just fine together, you could think of me as a father if you want, and trust me, I will take care of you and protect you." he said.

Star looked like she was going to cry, she then hugged the prince tightly, the prince just picked her up and hugged her back,"Thank you your majesty." she said quietly as her hood fell down exposing her messed up gray mane. The prince just chuckled as he got a look at her and notice that she look tired.

"Of course Star, you are very welcome, now then you look like you could use some well needed rest." the prince pointed out.

Star then yawned as if she was agreeing with him, "Yes your majesty."she said in a tired tone.

"You can call me Silas if you wish, and maybe in the future...you could call me...dad." Silas said as he carried the sleepy filly to one of the rooms.

As they entered a bedroom, the filly yawned again, making the prince's heart melt as he then placed her on the bed. She removed her tattered cloak revealing her gray coat and to the prince's surprise, no cutie mark. She then went under the covers and poked her head out to watch the prince as he then tucked her in bed and sat with her.

"Have you ever been sang to sleep?"he asked. Star shook her head in confusion which made the prince smile, "would you like to?" he asked.

"Yes please, if its okay with you." she said smiling back at him.

He kept smiling and quickly nodded, he cleared his throat, and began to sing.

**(chris daughtry, september)**

After a few minutes of singing the song, he noticed that Star Sprite was sleeping soundly in bed, he quietly got up without waking her and quietly left, leaving the filly to enjoy her first night in her new home.

A few hour later, the prince and all his cohorts were sitting outside by the balcony quietly. Finally the prince arrived with a grim look on his face, they all got up and acknowledge his look.

"Is there something wrong sir?" Daniel asked.

"Gentlemen, I have bad news." Silas grimly said gaining the full attention of his men."My father has abandoned us, and is leaving us here on this planet." he said.

The men were indeed shocked at this, "But why sir?"Maverick asked.

"This whole thing was a set up, he wanted to verify my way of leading and well...what he found was disgraceful to him, so as of now...me and all of you are dead to him." the prince said.

"That son of a bitch." Randy whispered to Maverick.

"I'm sorry i dragged you all into this, do you have anything important to you back home?" he asked.

"Actually sir, we don't." Sergei replied along with an agreeing shaking of heads that said no."That is the reason we were recruited sir, we all had nothing, we were lone soldiers, builders, farmers and miners with nothing to live for, no one would miss us."And if your father thinks that you are just as bad, then to hell with him, you are real leader, you don't make it all about you, you are kind and honorable, that is a true virtue of a leader."Sergei explain.

"Yes sir, I feel that in this place, maybe we all could live for something precious here, rather then earth, and to tell you the truth prince Silas, I would rather serve you any day in this world, then have to go back to my shitty life on earth."Daniel said.

The prince was overwhelmed by the mens loyalty to him and he gradually smiled, "Do you all feel this way?" he asked. They all shook their heads in agreement, "Then its settled, the world of Equestria will be our new home, Ironclad will be our kingdom to rule, we will live amongst ponies." The prince announced gaining a roaring set of cheers from the men. As the men left to celebrate having a new home, the prince stepped to the edge of the balcony and looked up at the stars with happiness and joy, he now had a new home, a new kingdom, a new life and maybe a even a daughter.

**WHAT A TWIST HUH, NEXT CHAPTER IS A TIME JUMP A YEAR**

**LATER. AND AN IMMENATE TIME TO WAR.  
**

_**GHOST OF A FAULTED BEING WAS HERE!**_

_**DO WHAT MY BROTHER SAYS OR**_** SUFFAHHHHHH!**

**DON'T WORRY ABOUT HER, SHE IS JUST REALLY SUPPORTIVE**

**OF ME.**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

This is Ironclad

One Year Later

Prince Silas awoke peacefully with a yawn and looked around his room, he once again chuckled seeing how dark it still was, once again Celestia plays the stubborn act and does not raise the sun for Ironclad. As the prince got out of bed, he yawned once more as he walked over to the window and raised his hand to the sky, in a brief flash of magic, the sun began to rise over Ironclad, as the light shone upon Ironclad, it revealed a lot of changes that the village. The village for one was no longer a village, in its constant time of great prosperiation, the village had grown very large and populated and was practically on the verge of being considered a city, it was practically twice the size of Ponyville. The old and weak wooden walls were now made of stone hand and hoof crafted with the hardest minerals Ulfric could find. The homes were now made of solid stone and were larger than they use to be, they were filled with many families that were respectful and hard working ponies. There were now very clean and solid streets for carriages and delivery ponies from other kingdoms, they had also made things such as trade posts, hospitals and even schools, the businesses that Silas's crew owned had also grown larger and made great wealth, as well as great lives, Jason and Maverick have even gotten married to Rose pedal and Apple Flower. What Silas really enjoyed was the change his home went through, what was once a mansion was now a large castle that resemble the castle of Canterlot, only it had Iron roofs, rather than gold roofs. He then looked around the castle and saw them, Their were almost a hundred large and very bulky guards defending the castle, they had their new armor and everything, their armor and helmets were made of pure black colored steel, the helmets were a bit different, instead of blue feather tops on the helmets, there was only spikes in the form of a Mohawk going down the back of their helmets, the spears and swords were also made of black steel, they shined bright against the sun light and even appeared to be quite intimidating to some, but not the prince or his men, they only saw it as a thing of beauty.

The prince then went back inside, now satisfied with the sights and changed out of the golden fleece pajamas he now wore in bed. He then put on a uniform that look like the old one he had, only the shirt was royal blue instead of green and the cape was light brown rather then Gold. As he placed his crown on his head, he then left for the door and upon opening it he was greeted by the adorable sight of his newely made daughter, Star Sprite. Star now had a clean and very neat mane, she now was wearing a gray dress with a purple ribbon around the waist and she had even recently gained her cutie mark, a small white star with sparkles around it.

"Daddy!"she exclaimed as she jumped up to hug him.

Silas smiled warmly at his daughter as he picked her up and held her in a warm embrace."Hello Star, how has my little filly been today?"Silas kindly asked.

"Its great daddy, I wanted to surprise you by making something to eat, but the guards told me to leave it to the cooks."Star said in a cute voice.

"Well they just don't want you hurt yourself, right Clipper and Clutter?"the prince said gesturing to the two guards that now stood side by side with him.

"Yes sir! it is our duty to protect you and those closest to you sir!" the said sternly.

"Good, now how about we all start off the day with a nice thing of breakfast?"Silas suggested.

"Yay!"Star exclaimed as she ran to the dining room.

As the prince went to join her, he then turn to the guards who still stood at his side."When i said how about we all, that means you two as well."The prince said to the guards.

"Are you sure sir, we don't want to feel like we are not doing our jobs."both guards said in unison.

"No worries, besides you both still have your swords at your side, it does not mean you are not doing your job and trust me you two are still very much dangerous."the prince explain to them.

Both guards look to each other."Very well sir, if you say so." they said as they join their prince in the dining room.

A few minutes later the dining room was filled with all seven humans, the two guards who took off their helmets, but left their armor on and Star Sprite. While the guards and Star ate hay and eggs, the humans all ate eggs, toast and fish for breakfast, Star found it a little gross that her father and his friends ate meat, but she knew he means no harm when he eats such things. The men and ponies carried on and laughed together as Star finished her breakfast, the prince saw this and took her to the kitchen to help with the dishes, leaving the men and guards to carry on and enjoy their breakfast.

As they put their dishes away, Star couldn't help but to ask a peculiar question."Why do you eat meat?"she asked.

Silas sighed and smiled."Because we need to sweet heart, how do you think we get so large and strong?"Silas answered with a question of his own.

"I don't know."she replied.

"Well, meat has this thing called protein in it, and protein is a type of nutrient that targets the growth and nutrition of muscles in the body and humans need that protein to get big and strong and meat is the main source of protein in our case."Silas explained.

"Wow."Star quietly said.

"I know right?"Silas joked."How about since were done here, I walk you to school?"Silas suggested.

"Yes!"Star exclaimed.

"Alright then, go pack your things and I'll walk you to school."Silas said happily. With Star running off to get her school things, the prince just smiled at the day he was having."I wouldn't give this life up for anything in the world."he said to himself.

Several minutes later the prince stood outside the castle with Sergei and Daniel at his side as well as his personal guards, Clipper and Clutter."glorious isn't it?"the prince asked as he looked over his powerful and wondrous kingdom.

"Yes your majesty, it sure is."Daniel said as he was also taking in the the new sights.

"This was all made possible because of you sir."Sergei complimented.

"Thank you Sergei, but it wasn't just me, we all made this possible, I couldn't have done it all without your help."the prince complimented. With that said the men smiled at the horizon, suddenly Star came out of the castle with a back pack on and a less formal dress on.

"I'm ready daddy."Star happily said

"Alright then, lets go now we don't want to be late."Silas said to Star, he then turned to his men and guards."Would you watch over things while i take her to school?"the prince asked.

"Of course your majesty, we will remain vigilant in your absence."they all said.

With that said, the prince and Star descended down the stairs to the city, upon entering the city they both received bows from all the Citizens. Silas just gave them the sign to rise and get on with their day, with Star at his side they both then walked to the left and went down the busy streets. After a few minutes of walking they made to the school and before leaving Silas turned to Star with some advice."Now remember, play nice with the kids, but don't take things from bullies alright, and most importantly, respect your teacher, you never know what you may learn from them."Silas said.

"Okay daddy, i promise."Star replied as she gave Silas a big hug."I love you daddy."he finished as she ran off to school.

"I love you too sweet heart!"Silas called out.

The prince then slowly walked back from his trip with high hopes and warm thoughts to compliment this fine day, as he made it to the stairs, he was about to ascend up, but suddenly he heard a strange horn sound in the distance. He turned towards the direction of the horn and with it, his entire crew met him down the stairs to give him some news.

"Prince Silas Sir!"Daniel said as he was the first to make it down the steps.

"What is it? Does it have something to do with the blaring horn noises?"the prince asked.

"Yes sir, it is a small grouping of ponies from none other than the Crystal empire."Jason answered.

"Don't worry, it is too small to be an attack or some sort of hostel take over."Maverick added.

"It appears to be eight Crystal guards and none other than the Crystal couple themselves."Daniel said.

"what do you propose we do?"Sergei asked.

"Well this is our first meeting, yet one of the crystal rulers is a blood relative to Celestia and this would make this visit a bit edgie between us after the history we have shared, Sergei, Daniel and Randy will come with me to "greet" the guests, and we will need a few guards hidden in case things go sour."the prince explained.

"Yes sir." they all said

With that the prince departed with three of his men at his side and four Ironclad guards following them down to the entrance to meet the crystal empire rulers. After a good thirty minutes, they came to the gates where princess Cadence and prince Shining Armor were waiting as well as the crystal guards they had brought along. The ironclad guards then disappeared off to the sides of the buildings as the prince greeted the two rulers.

"Welcome to the city of Ironclad, to what do i owe the pleasure of the prince and princess of the crystal empire, visiting my humble kingdom."Silas greeted.

"Right, I hardly call this a kingdom."Shining Armor insulted.

The prince merely rose an eyebrow while his men began to glare at them, suddenly the prince did not like it when he saw a crystal guard about to put a crystal empire flag in Ironclad soil."Unless you want that pole shoved up your ass, i wouldn't put the flag any where near our land."Randy warned the guard making him rethink on putting the flag in their land.

"Does your men always speak in such a matter towards others?"Cadence questioned.

"They only said what i was just about to say, now do you wanna keep gracing our kingdom with your rotten attitude or can we get to the reason why your here?"the prince said now a little frustrated.

"We shall."Cadence answered.

As the prince walked with the two royalties and their guards, he notice that many of his subjects were glaring at Cadence and Shining Armor, he then noticed his guards were still in the right positions and were waiting incase of trouble. Finally Silas and the three of his men turned to face the two rulers.

"So tell me, what is this all about?"Silas asked.

"We have come on behalf of not just our own kingdom, but Canterlot as well."Shining started.

"Canterlot huh, well now this is good, you decide to show up for Canterlot instead of the royal sisters themselves, thats just rich."the prince said as he began to chuckle with his men.

"Yes we have and let us warn you, if you have any care for your royal subjects, you will listen."Cadence said in a threatening tone.

Silas stopped laughing."I'm listening then."Silas said as he then began to get serious.

"Canterlot and the crystal empire have been great allies for a long time, when one is endangered, the other comes to its aid and so far we have gotten a lot of complaints from Canterlot, all of which that concern Ironclad lately."Cadence said in a fierce tone.

"So we are merely here to give you a proper warning, If you have any problems with Canterlot, you also have them with the crystal empire as well, if i were you, i would submit to us and give back what you stole from Celestia, If you denie us, there will be a war and if you think you and a band of your civilian outcasts can beat the combine power of Canterlot and the crystal empire, you are dead wrong, so whats it going to be you hairless ape?"Shining finished in a grim tone.

At first Silas looked around to the crowd of Ironclad citizens who were giving looks that said don't submit. The prince then looked deep into his thoughts as he then turned around and scratched the back of his head, after some deep thinking he turned to his men and nodded and then he turned to his hidden guards and gave a nod to them. Finally the prince began to chuckle at the threat Shining Armor had made, he then in a flash of blinding speed, he pulled out his sword and put it to Shining's neck. His men then pulled their swords out and pointed them at Cadence while Sergei quickly sprang forth and put her in a tight head lock. The Ironclad guards then sprang forth out of their hiding spots and overpowered the crystal guards with ease, they beat them to the ground and then disarmed them.

"Are you crazy?!"Shining said in fear as the golden sword tip touched his throat making it bleed.

"Crazy?...no, crazy is walking into someones kingdom, openly insulting it and the subjects with it and threatening the kingdom with war and death! If anything you are the crazy for doing all this and thinking that there would be no consequence for your actions. You should have chosen your words more carefully Crystal prince, maybe it wouldn't have ended like this!"the prince yelled.

"What do you want to do with them your majesty?"a guard asked.

The prince looked down at Shining Armor and Cadence, who went from being really rude to really scared, finally the prince had an idea and smirked."Let's give Canterlot a message of our own, men! beat these two to a pulp and send them to Canterlot and Guards!...kill the crystal guards."the prince ordered.

"WHAT!"Cadence yelled as she was then punched in the gut by Randy and dropped to the ground.

"Cadence!"Shining yelled in fear, he was then punched in the jaw by the prince and he flew right into Cadence.

As they both laid there scared and injured, Randy, Daniel and Sergei Circled around them and started punching and kicking the couple repeatedly. The guards on the other hoof happily complied with the princes orders and immediately began killing the crystal guards, the crystal guards tried to fight back, but the Ironclad guards were better trained, had stronger armor and were a lot more powerful due to their weight training to be fitted into their steel armor. They easily over powered and brutally slaughtered the crystal guards, finally the prince gave them the signal to stop and the men dispersed to see Cadence and Shining Armor now brutally beaten, bloody and broken.

The prince then kneeled down to the down couple and smiled."This is what happens when you threaten the wrong people."the prince whispered in Cadence ear."Now then get these pieces of shit out of my city and put them in their carriage, make sure they get to Canterlot, If its a war Canterlot wants, then its a war they will get."the prince stated.

The men and guards happily complied and dragged the couple away and out of Silas's sight. Satisfied, the prince then walked off with new thoughts in his mind, but only one thing stood out from the others."I going to pick up my daughter up from school."he thought.

**WAR IS NOW ON, CAN IRONCLAD**

**WIN THIS FIGHT? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**.


	13. Chapter 12

**I DID SOME WORK ON THE FIRST CHAPTERS TO MAKE THEM MORE INFORMATIVE**

**AND GIVE YOU A MORE UNDERSTANDING OF THE PRINCE**

Chapter 12

Calm before the storm

Canterlot castle

The royal sisters were in the dining hall enjoying a nice cup of tea and preparing for another glorious morning in Canterlot. Celestia had finally manage to get over and accept the fact that part of her power was gone and was in another creature that was superior to her, but she still remembered that she is the true wielder of the sun. Luna was pleased with Celestia's recovery and their morning went on peacefully, as they left the dining room they walked casually through their halls marveling at their kingdom. Suddenly, Luna looked out one window and saw in the distance what appeared to be a chariot coming in for a landing in front of their castle."Sister! somepony is coming, we must hurry and greet them."Luna exclaimed as she raced off to the exit.

Celestia followed close behind as they left their castle and stopped at the center of town, many guards were already stationed where the chariot was sure to land, as well as many Canterlot citizens. As the princesses pushed through the crowd they saw the chariot coming in awfully fast, finally Celestia shouted in her own royal Canterlot voice, "**MOOOOOVE**!" and they all gradually moved as the chariot crashed down only inches from the crowd and kicked up dust with its landing. When the dust cleared everypony looked to see that their were two very beaten Pegasus from the crystal empire panting and barely able to stand while still stuck to their broken down chariot.

"What in the name of the elements happened!"Luna yelled as she approach the chariot.

Finally one of the Pegasus was able to speak."We stood no chance against them, the guards...they were too strong...our crystal guards didn't stand a chance...their all dead...the prince and princess as well as us were spared, but we were beaten badly by...them...we shouldn't have threaten them...we should...have..."The pegasus couldn't finish his sentence, he then dropped, and died right on the spot, this scared the crowd of citizens.

"Everypony back! go back to your homes, this is not something we want you to see!"Celestia announced as the crowd desperse and left the princesses and their guards to assess the rest of the damage.

"You there! perhaps you can tell us what happen?"Luna said pointing to the other Pegasus.

"Yes princess...you see, prince Shining Armor and princess Cadence chose to go to this Ironclad kingdom to see these humans."He started.

"WHAT!"both sisters exclaimed.

"Yes, when we got there, we were surprised by what we saw, this past year has been incredibly kind and prosperious to them, the small village we once knew Ironclad as...is now a large city and its borders expand far."the Pegasus explained.

"They actually did it sister, they saved a village and turned it into a kingdom."Luna said in astonishment.

"Indeed sister, this is...quite...impressive."Celestia replied also surprised by the humans.

"Yes well as i was saying, they both went with a substantial amount of guards to warn the humans of the alliance the Crystal empire and Canterlot share, and well I must say...we foolishly insulted them and threaten them with war should they try anything with you, and this whole thing was their answer."He grimly continued.

"Wait, they did all this?"Luna questioned fearfully.

"Yes princess, they got angry with us, the prince and his human counter parts beat the prince and princess unmercifully, their new Ironclad guards on the other hoof killed all the Crystal guards like they were nothing, the next thing me and my partner knew, we were taking a beating while the our rulers were being dragged into the chariot, we barely made it out of there."the Pegasus finished as he gestured to the chariot.

Celestia walked over to the broken down chariot and magically opened the door, with it, Cadence and Shining Armor fell out of the chariot unconscious beaten, battered, bruised, bloody and broken. Cadence had bruises on her face as well as a broken jaw and missing teeth, she had broken ribs and scratches all over her and a large blue and black welt on her stomach from where Randy punched her. Shining Armor was worse, he had two black eyes, a broken and very bloody jaw, his whole body appeared to be broken as well as both his hind legs and even his spine appeared to be cracked up."Oh...my...gosh!"Celestia shreiked in horror.

"In the name...of the elements."Luna whispered to herself in fear. Suddenly she saw in the corner of her eye, a note on the chariot. Pegasus, you are relieved of duty, go to a hospital and get your wounds taken care of."Luna ordered as she picked up the note.

"Yes princess."Replied the guard as he detach himself from the chariot and ran off.

Meanwhile two guards came and took the crystal couple to the hospital for serious medical attention, Celestia had her hooves over her mouth from the horror she had just witnessed. Suddenly Luna came up by her side to show her the note."Sister? you might want to read this."Luna grimly said as she handed Celestia the note, Celestia began to read the note and with each word, her fury only rose.

Dear Celestia

For one thing, i do not appreciate you and your sister sending somepony else to speak with me rather than yourselves. Second, I really don't appreciate the insults and threats your niece and nephew in law made while in our kingdom, their beating and their guards death was their faults, not ours. Third, If its a war you want, then its a war you will get, and if you think you can beat us, you have no idea how wrong you are going to be, just try me bitch.

Sincerely Silas

Celestia shook with fury and disgust, the guards and even Luna trembled at Celestia's rage, no pony has ever seen Celestia this angry before."Luna? I want you to gather as many troops as you can and storm that city, I want the lives of those wretched humans."Celestia growled.

"Sister? are you feeling alright?"Luna asked fearfully.

"Now is not the time for questions Luna, just do it!"Celestia yelled.

"Y-Yes sister, tomorrow we will go and make the humans pay for this, I will also send word to the Crystal empire to tell them what happen to their rulers and to prepare their troops for battle as well, but what of Ponyville?"Luna asked.

"Leave them out of this, they wish to stay neutral to this affair, besides...we won't need them for this."Celestia growled in a lower voice.

"Of course sister, I will get on this immedietly."Luna said as she ran off to do her new jobs, leaving Celestia to glare out over the mountain to Ironclad.

"SILAAAAS!"Celestia growled loudly almost making her city shake.

Ironclad

Silas was now waiting outside of the Ironclad school waiting for his daughter Star Sprite to come out so he could take her home. Many things rushed through his head, including the growl of his name being said, he now felt a connection between him and Celestia due to him having possesion of half of Celestia's power. He smirked at the growl that echoed through his head, he brushed her voice off and chuckled."Sorry Celestia, but you brought this...on yourself."he thought loudly so Celestia could hear him.

The voice was suddenly silenced and he sighed happily knowing that she was no longer connecting with him. Suddenly he heard the bell of the school sound, and with it a crowd of kids poured out of the school and were some were even rushing to their parents to go home. Silas was then suddenly being surrounded by most of the colts and fillies who marveled at him with inspiration and admiration.

"Wow its really him."

"Its the prince."

"He looks amazing."

"I heard he once punched Celestia so hard that she could barely fly back home with her sister on her back."

"Yeah well, i heard he was so strong he could lift boulders with barely a struggle."

"I heared that Star Sprite is his daughter."

"No way."

"Gosh, she is so lucky."

This and so many comments went around and the prince heard every last one of them, but he then focused on one voice that stood out from the rest."Daddy!"Yelled a familiar and tiny voice. Star Sprite suddenly immerged from the crowd and rushed to Silas, Silas in return walked fastly to Star, they both came back together and held each other in a loving embrace.

"Hello Star, how was your day today?"Silas asked happily.

"It was great dad, I even drew something for you."Star said as she then pulled a small drawing from her back pack and showed Silas, It was a small drawing of what looked to be her and Silas both walking together on a sunny day, above the drawing it appeared to be words that said, "Me and my Daddy."Needless to say, Silas's heart melt at the drawing.

"That's a pretty drawing sweet heart, now then lets go home and show everyone else your little drawing."Silas said as he put her on his shoulders to give her a piggy back ride.

"Okay daddy."Star said in a happy little voice as they walked home.

As they made their way home, they began to notice that the citizens seemed a bit on edge, Jason's black smith crew seemed to be working more vigorously and It became apparent that the farmers of Ironclad had turned in early, Silas already knew what this was about and as he and Star came to the steps of their home, he let Star off his shoulders."Daddy? whats wrong?"Star asked now a bit worried.

"Its nothing sweet heart, I just need to say a few words to the public, don't worry it won't take long, go inside awhile, I'll be up shortly."Silas explained.

"Okay daddy."Star replied as she then began to walk up to the castle, leaving Silas to deal with the nervous crowd.

Silas rose both his arms as a signal to gather around, he then took a deep breath and announced for all to hear."My faithful subjects of Ironclad! as you all know we are heading into war with Canterlot and their pet, the Crystal empire. I can see that many of you are very afraid of whats to come, and so I ask, should you be afraid?! I'll give you the answer, hell no! you shouldn't be, In our first year we have grown into a powerful and fearless city and no matter what, we did not flinch at any problem that rose from the cracks. Canterlot thinks that we are nothing but a band of outcasts, that we are nothing but minor inconvenience to them! Well let me tell you something, we are more powerful than they know and by tommorow, they are going to learn that the hard way. So I let me end with this, Canterlot may have their threats and their Crystal empire at their side, but we have something better, we have strength, we have bravery and we have Ironclad! So tonight lets no longer quiver in fear at the thought of a battle on the way, Instead we should show them something more powerful than their two kingdoms, let us rise up and roar at them with bravery and fury, let us give them something to fear and respect, let's show them the real power and grace of...Ironclad!"the prince roared.

The entire crowd then began to cheer and even roar for the prince as they stamped the ground in bravery and happiness. With the citizens taken care of Silas happily ascended up the stairs to the castle with a clear head. As he made it up the stairs he was greeted by the sight of his men standing at attention along with his two personal guards."Sir! we know war is upon us and I would like to know what your plan is."Daniel said in a serious tone.

"Sergei how many soldiers so we have at our disposal?"Silas immediately asked.

"We have now streamed into two thousand soldiers sir and they are dying for action."Sergei responded.

"Good, me and Daniel will need at least five hundred each, we can form a circular phalanx position around the city, unicorn soldiers will be in the front line and second row to put up their magic shields and shield themselves, waves of Canterlot and Crystal empire troops will smash against the shield, but we will not break, their numbers will count for nothing."the prince explain as he slowly paced back and forth.

"Sounds like a plan, but what if some of those bastards makes it through?"UIfric asked.

"Simple, Sergei you will be in charge of two hundred crossbow stallions, they must be lined up along the walls of the city and with it, they should be able to spot any stragglers or fleeing soldiers that escape the infantry."Silas answered.

"alright, so what do the rest of us do?"Jason asked.

"Well, I would like it if the rest of you remained at the castle with the guards, I need to know that Star will be safe."Silas solemnly answered."Besides Jason, weren't you thinking of starting a family with Rose pedal?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about her."Jason replied as he went back into the castle.

"Good, now then...your all dismissed, make sure you get plenty rest gentlemen, for tomorrow we could be in for the fight of our lives."Silas finished, allowing his men to return to the castle.

A few hours later the moon had appeared high in the sky, with it prince Silas had immerged from the shower and was putting on his golden fleece pajamas, he then turned his attention to the closet at the corner of the room, he slowly walked to it and slowly opened it. Inside the closet, his old titanium armor rested firmly against the back wall of the closet, he took it off the wall and placed it on a chair for tomorrow, he then went back to his bed and laid restlessly and looked up at the ceiling with concern and somewhat uncertainty. Suddenly he heard a small noise and he sprung out of bed with his sword in hand, but he only saw none other then Star Sprite standing at the door with fear for Silas."Daddy? is everything alright?"she asked in a worried tone.

"Yes Star, everything is just fine, what are you doing out of bed so late?"the prince asked.

"I had a nightmare, I thought i was going to loose you."Star said, now a little scared.

"Oh um I'm sorry you had a nightmare sweet heart, trust me...your not going to loose me."Silas reassured.

"Daddy? can I sleep with you tonight?"she asked in the softest voice.

Silas thought for a moment, but he just couldn't say no to her."Well alright Star, but just for tonight."he answered. Star then climb in his bed and rested in his arms, as he was about to sleep, he received a small nudge from Star.

"Daddy? is it true?"she asked.

"Is what true Star?"Silas asked back.

"Are you really going to war?"she asked.

Silas thought for a moment and only answered with a small nod."Yes, I am going to war Star, I must protect Ironclad from Canterlot and that means I must protect you too."Silas answered.

"Dad? please promise me you'll come home safely."Star begged.

"I will be coming home Star, I promise, after all...I have you to fight for and nothings going to stop me, not even the royal sisters."Silas promised.

With that said, Star yawned and went to sleep in Silas's arms, he took one last look out the window and finally went to sleep with Star closely in his arms.

**ITS WAR TIME BABY, SEND REVIEWS PEOPLE COME ON**

**THIS IS WHERE THE REAL FUN STARTS, ITS TIME FOR **

**IRONCLAD TO SHINE.**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The Battle Of Ironclad

It was a bright and shining dawn and strangely enough, the sun had rose for Ironclad, prince Silas was sleeping soundly with his daughter Star Sprite in his arms. When he finally opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was a ray of sunlight on his door, this made him suspicious as he slowly got out of bed gently so he did not wake Star. He quietly walked to the window and he slowly moved the certain away and looked out over the horizon, he then saw it. The sun was rising over the Canterlot mountain and was actually Shining upon the city, with this strange occurrence he felt uneasy, he then closed his eyes and began to sense something coming from the mountain, he began to feel a familiar magical presence coming this way, then he felt something bigger coming. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and with it, he got tense and real serious, he rushed over to Star who was still sleeping and gently shook her until she stirred and finally woke up with a yawn."Daddy? what's going on?"she asked still a bit tired and rubbing her eyes.

"Star, I need you to listen to me, I need you to go and find Jason, Maverick, Randy and Ulfric, they will protect, then i want you to go to your room and lock the door and barricade the windows...war has just arrived."Silas explained with a bit of fear in his voice.

"But dad, I don't want you to go."Star said now on the verge of tears as she got out of bed.

"Its alright Star, I promise I will return to you once the danger has passed...I promise."Silas said as he kissed her on the forehead."Now go find the men and get to safety."

Star nodded as she ran out of the room leaving the prince to turn to his armor and begin to put it on, once he was finished suiting up for battle, he took his golden sword and put it in his armor's holster. He took a good look in the mirror at his look and began to leave, as he left his room, his royal guard caught up with him and beholded his new look."Your majesty, we take it that you saw the signs?"they guessed.

"Yes I have, but do not threat, I already planned ahead and our defenses are set."the prince reassured."Princess Luna is leading the assault of both Canterlot and Crystal soldiers, no one or no pony is to touch her but me, are we clear?"

"Of course your majesty."they said sternly.

The prince and the guards finally made it outside and were greeted by both Sergei and Daniel who were also in their titanium armor and even wore black helmets made from the steel at Jason's armory."Prince Silas sir, I'm guessing you saw the signs?"Daniel guessed.

"Yes I have, I can feel the ground shaking with their march as we speak, princess Luna is leading the attack by herself so no one is to touch her but me, for now let's get down there and prepare for a fight."the prince ordered.

"Yes Sir!" they both said sternly.

Suddenly they notice that it started to get darker, the prince and his guards looked up to the sun which oddly got darker, when they looked closer they saw to their horror, a thousand arrows almost covering the sun as they descended on Ironclad. The prince instantly reacted by making his hands glow and raising a massive shield around the whole city that covered everything, even the soldiers that were stationed in the front of the city, all the arrows began hitting the shield and were being caught in the process, It took two long minutes for the arrow fire to subside, as he held the blanket of arrows above the city, he looked around for the source of the arrows trajectory and notice that the mountain had a few gold and silverish crystal like patches covering the mid section of the mountain, he had found the archers. He then targeted the archers and with a smile, fired the arrows back at the mountain."You can have these back you bastards!" The prince shouted as he saw the mountain get pelted with arrows, he then smiled as he and his men watched an avalanche of enemy bodies fell from the mountain, the men and guards cheered at this victory while watching what was left of the archers leave the mountain.

"Yeah that should teach them a lesson, little bastards!"Daniel cheered.

"It is going to take more than archers to stop us."Sergei said with excitement.

The prince suddenly saw small shadows come out from the sides of the mountain."Daniel! their coming! we must get to our soldiers! Sergei I need you at the wall with our archers!"the prince ordered.

"Yes sir!"they both said.

while the prince raced down the stairs with Daniel at his side, Sergei got a ride from a Pegasus guard, Sergei made it to his station first as he dropped from the Pegasus he rode and took control of the soldiers on the wall."All right soldiers! today...we fight! Canterlot and the Crystal Empire think they can just march in here and take our home Right?! Hell no! they are dead wrong! so how about we show these fools just how wrong they are!"Sergei explained loudly. The archers roared loudly for the speech and already had their crossbows set up and ready to fire.

The prince and Daniel on the other hand had just made it out of the city and were greeted by the one thousand troops Daniel had assembled yesterday surrounding the entire city, as they stood tall and ready, the prince and Daniel walked around and stared each soldier in the eyes, they ranged from their shiny black steel armor, to the spears they held, the prince finally smiled."You all look like the finest army of troops I have ever laid eyes on, as you all know, behind us the forces of Canterlot and the Crystal empire have rallied and are planning to destroy the home we have worked so hard to make our own, tell me! are we gonna just stand aside and let them do as they wish with our home?!" he asked in a loud voice.

"NO SIR!"the armies shouted.

"Then what are we gonna do?!"the prince shouted.

"WE ARE GOING TO SEND THEM TO HELL SIR!"they all roared.

"Precisely!" the prince roared as he turned to the enemy that was completely formed and stood only a quarter mile away."Now let's get into Phalanx formation and prepare for battle soldiers!"he shouted as he ran to the front line along with Daniel, the soldiers instantly turned with their leaders and allowed unicorn soldiers in the first and second line of the formation, the soldiers then put up their magical shields and huddle together in phalanx formation with the prince and Daniel in the middle, the prince had made a shield of his own magic on his left arm, he did the same for Daniel so their formation had no flaw. The prince then glared as he and Daniel saw Luna land right in front of the two armies and call out to them.

"**PRINCE SILAS, SURRENDER IMMEDIATELY OR PERISH**!"she said in her royal Canterlot voice.

The prince chuckled at her warning and turned to the soldier on his right."Soldier...give the princess our answer."He ordered.

"With pleasure your majesty."the soldier said as he reared back his spear and with great force, he threw it as far as he could right at Luna. The princess had little time to notice the spear coming right at her, but was lucky to see it just in time to dodge, she ducked her head down and the spear missed her, but it ended up hitting a Crystal soldier right through the chest, armor and all and even stuck out half way through the soldiers back. The princess and soldiers looked at the soldier with shock and horror as the soldier dropped dead, she then turned back and glared at Silas as he smiled.

"LUNA!...come and make us you bitch!"the prince shouted as he and the soldiers put their shields up and spears pointed to them.

The princess snorted."CHARGE!"She shouted as she took flight allowing the two armies to charge right at the Ironclad soldiers, they shouted as they ran to the prince, but this only excited Silas. The Ironclad soldiers became tense are more ambitious as they held formation and waited for the battle to begin.

"Remember! no mercy for these cowards! make them regret ever threatening Ironclad!"the prince shouted. It was at that moment that the Crystal and Canterlot soldiers collided with the magic shields of the Ironclad soldiers and the prince, they began pushing and shoving to stab and kill, but the Ironclad soldiers held their own and even began pushing the enemy back, finally the prince had enough of waiting and signal the soldiers to begin. Suddenly at that moment the pushing and struggling stopped cold for a second and in an instant, the Ironclad soldiers and the two men shoved the enemy back and put their shields down and began plunging their spears and swords into the Canterlot and Crystal guards, in their one barrage of stabbing they took down almost a hundreds soldiers, they then put their shields back up as the enemy slammed against their shields again. They once again shoved the enemy away and began stabbing more soldiers, the prince slashed at three guards cutting throats and slicing off armor allowing soldiers to plunge their weapons into them, Daniel sliced at five Canterlot soldiers and took off two soldiers hoofs, slicing one's throat, cutting up another's chest and slicing the last soldiers belly open when he tried for a downward slice. He immediately went under the magic shields as another wave of troops smashed against Ironclad shields, once again the Ironclad soldiers shoved the armies back and began stabbing more Canterlot and Crystal soldiers, finally the Canterlot and Crystal armies began to waver and half of them were running away towards the mountain. The prince smiled as he raised his sword to Ironclads wall as he signaled Sergei to commence crossbow fire, Sergei nodded as he turned to his archers and rose his sword up high.

"FIRE!"Sergei shouted as he swung his sword down. The crossbow soldiers fired a barrage of bolts at the enemies that were fleeing and instantly hundreds fell like dominoes, Sergei smiled as he saw the armies of Canterlot and the Crystal empire beginning to panic, he then nodded to the prince who now had the message he and Daniel were hoping for.

"All right soldiers! break formation and lets have some fun shall we?!"the prince shouted gaining a hearty roar from his soldiers as they began to disperse and kill any remaining soldiers of the enemy. The prince didn't waste time, he charged forward and sliced the throat of a Crystal soldier before he could see him coming, he then saw a Canterlot soldier coming at him and he immediately put his shield up and block the spear and thrusted the spear away disarming the soldier before plunging his sword into the soldiers chest. He saw two soldiers of Canterlot coming at him with swords drawn, but he merely smirked as he instantly slammed into them hard with his shield, breaking one soldiers neck while knocking one soldier to the ground, the prince then stabbed the down soldier in the stomach and quickly saw a Crystal soldier coming and use his shield in an upper cut move and knocked the soldier into the air. He was then surrounded by six Canterlot soldiers and six Crystal soldiers, the prince smirked again as he poured magic into his left fist and punched the ground and the resulting shock wave knock the soldiers into the air, he then harnessed his magical power and moved at blinding speeds and quickly sliced and stabbed every soldier around him before they even hit the ground, he then landed on his feet as all twelve soldiers landed on the ground dead.

Daniel was also having fun, he started by stabbing a Crystal soldier with a spear and blocking another's attack with his new magic shield, he then plunged his spear into the attackers neck and killed him instantly. He saw a Canterlot soldier coming at him with a spear and block it with his shield, the spear broke on impact and Daniel plunge the spear right through the soldiers chest. He then lifted his spear up, positioned himself and threw the spear into the chest of another Canterlot soldier, Daniel quickly reacted and pulled his own black steel sword out and upon drawing it he slashed a Crystal soldiers throat in the process. He then marched and sliced a Crystal soldiers chest and with the momentum he sliced a Canterlot soldiers throat, he then kicked another to the ground and plunged his sword into the belly of the fallen soldier, he then saw two Crystal soldiers coming at him with swords drawn, he smiled and flipped over the soldiers and upon landing he swung his sword completely around and took a finishing stance behind the soldiers, he then smirked as both of the soldiers heads rolled of their bodies and with it their bodies dropped dead.

All of the Ironclad soldiers fought flawlessly against the enemy, they would block with magic shields and stab to kill immediately, others would block with their sword and spears and stab and slash at each soldier they came up against. Their armor blunted every attack that was inflicted upon them and their weapons easily stabbed and cut through the weaker armor and weapons of both the Canterlot and Crystal soldiers, any soldiers that the Ironclad soldiers knocked down or merely wounded in each scrap were killed immediately by the soldier behind them, ensuring that no mercy was shown to the invaders. The training Sergei gave was definitely paying off for their guerrilla tactics were far superior to the basic pony tactics and the soldiers knew it, soon enough, they were running out of enemies to kill.

It became apparent that the battle field was full of Crystal and Canterlot soldier bodies and Ironclad had them in full retreat, but the prince wasn't done, he watched as Sergei allowed another barrage of crossbow bolts to be fired and with it the rest of the soldiers that attempted to flee were slaughtered, the Ironclad soldiers cheered as they finished killing any soldiers that remained, whether they were injured or not, Daniel even cheered with the soldiers as he believed victory was theirs as well, but the prince maintained a serious attitude as he stared up at Princess Luna who looked completely overwhelmed and horrified at the onslaught both armies have suffered through, and the worst part of it was that no Ironclad soldiers fell, she began to take off, but the prince wasn't letting her go that easily."What do you wanna do about her sir?"Daniel asked.

"I'm going after her."the prince answered.

"How sir?"Daniel questioned.

"Just watch,"the prince said as he put his hands together and began to glow completely yellow, he then began to concentrate hard and finally he did what he wanted to do. To everyone's astonishment, large magical wings sprouted out of the prince's back and with it his eyes glowed completely yellow, the soldiers and Daniel marveled in amazement as the prince took flight and chased after Princess Luna. The princess was almost home before in a flash of yellow light, the prince was right in front of her with his arms crossed and staring her down, she looked at him with fear, as she noticed his wings.

"Y-You can fly now?!"Luna frantically questioned.

"Yes well...I wasn't exactly kicking back and relaxing for the last year, I have been training in magic endlessly just so I could be a more experience and a more magical ruler to my subjects, just as you and Celestia are to your subjects...Tell me something, Why only you? why didn't Cadence and Shining Armor show up?"he questioned back.

"Well thanks to you, they were in no condition to even get back to their own kingdom, let alone go to war with you and your...kingdom."Luna answered.

The prince frowned and teleported right in front of her and grabbed Luna by the neck and rose her in the air as he began to get angry with her."You know...you really shouldn't speak ill of a kingdom, especially in front of its ruler, that is what got Shining and his bitch in so much trouble."the prince growled as he began to squeeze Luna's neck.

"W-Wait...wait! I wish to surrender!"Luna squeaked out as she ran out of air. The prince rose an eyebrow as he slowly released Luna from his grip and gave her a chance to catch her breath and rub her neck.

"Surrender? this should be good."the prince blankly said.

"Yes please...name the terms of my surrender."she shamefully asked.

The prince smiled at this and chuckled for a moment before speaking."Well for starters, the Crystal Empire will be surrendering to us immediately, make sure Shining and his wife gets the memo."Second, me and my soldiers will be marching upon Canterlot regardless to see if Celestia will kindly surrender to us as well and if she doesn't want to see any more blood shed in her own city she will surrender to us peacefully."If she doesn't then I will make her, do you understand me?"the prince demanded.

Luna nodded fearfully at the prince's demands."I-I will see if...my sister will yield, but I will make sure the Crystal Empire surrenders."Luna replied in a defeated tone.

"Good...now get out of my sight before I change my mind."he warned as he move out of the way allowing Luna to fly back to Canterlot, once Luna was out of sight the prince sighed and instantly teleported back to his army who were waiting ambitiously as they disposed of the Crystal and Canterlot soldier bodies and killed any wounded or knocked out soldiers they may have missed in the fight, they all rose to the prince and stood in silence as the prince stood there silently for suspense, finally he smiled as he rose his sword in the air."Victory is ours!"

The Ironclad army jumped up and roared with cheer over their astounding victory, suddenly Daniel came to the prince and happily saluted the prince."Sir! what do we do now sir?"Daniel excitedly asked.

"Tell the men to gather supplies and hurry, in a few hours we will be marching to Canterlot to see if Celestia will kindly surrender to us, find Randy as well...we will need his muscle if we want to push Celestia into surrendering and don't worry, I have already ensured that the Crystal empire to surrender and make peace with us, now all that's left is Canterlot."the prince explained.

"Yes sir, right away sir!" Daniel replied as he pushed through the cheering crowd of soldiers to give the announcements, the prince in the meantime stared back at the Canterlot mountain with a proud smile.

"Celestia, I'm coming for you, you better be ready to surrender."The prince stated to himself.

**AND THERE YOU HAVE IT THE BATTLE OF IRONCLAD**

**HEY THIS IS JUST FOR FUN, BUT SEND ME YOUR**

**FAVORITE HUMAN CHARACTER, ITS JUST FOR FUN DON'T WORRY**.


End file.
